


Волчья шкура

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Series: Оборотень!АУ [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, АУ - Оборотни, Вымышленные существа, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Юмор, романтика, фанфик, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: После долгих лет Финч вынужден как можно скорее найти нового напарника. Опасный потрепанный незнакомец с мутным прошлым кажется всем худшим выбором, который Гарольд совершал в своей жизни. Однако он уверен, что сможет найти к оборотню подход и не потерять пару конечностей в процессе.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese, Гарольд Финч/Джон Риз
Series: Оборотень!АУ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143914
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), POI 2021: Внеконкурс





	Волчья шкура

**Author's Note:**

> Плейлист к работе —  
> Born To Be Yours - Kygo & Imagine Dragons  
> I've Been Let Down - NEFFEX  
> Primal - NEFFEX  
> My Demons - Fight The Fury  
> Save Me - Skillet

  
Финч шел по улице, еще не забитой потоком людей: лишь единичные прохожие спешили куда-то, перечеркивая торопливыми тенями на тротуаре светлые полосы раннего утра. Город никогда не утихал, но даже такой гигант предпочитал сбавлять обороты в сумерках, и сейчас лениво стряхивал утреннюю дремоту нарастающим гулом автомобилей, звоном уведомлений и гомоном тысяч голосов.

Гарольд любил наблюдать за обычными людьми, которые, по своему обыкновению, ежедневно плыли в своей размеренной рутине, даже не подозревая, что бок о бок живут с чем-то необыкновенным. Чем-то удивительным и в тоже время пугающим, до сих пор существующим в сознании человечества лишь в виде сказок, романтических сериалов или упоминаний в сомнительных передачах.

Человечеству стоит подняться еще не на один шаг культурного развития, чтобы принять существование особенных людей как обыденную реальность и не разжечь костры инквизиции. Хотя в данном случае общество, кажется, больше верит в серебряные пули? Правда, оба варианта подразумевают не слишком радостную перспективу для будущего людей, в геноме которых смешался коктейль из человека разумного и животного. О печальной истории древнего народа зверолюдей можно размышлять почти бесконечно, но сегодня у прогулки была особенная цель, заставлявшая Финча бодро прихрамывать по улице. За свою службу в организации ему часто прилетало и когтями, и зубами, а порой даже плавниками, но Гарольд давно перестал обращать внимания на физические дефекты — это лишь переменные, снижающие его общую эффективность.

— Для хромого программиста ты слишком любишь ходить, — девушка, ожидавшая его у входа в ресторан, беззлобно улыбнулась и одним плавным движением сгребла Финча в крепкие объятия.

— Я тоже рад вас видеть, агент Кей, — неловко похлопав ее по спине, Гарольд поспешил поправить съехавшие очки.

— Мой самолет через четыре часа, так что на это время можешь звать меня Джосс Картер, — выпустив Финча из хватки, агент достала из пиджака новые документы и показала ему — теперь у Финча пропала необходимость взламывать для этого систему.

— Выглядишь слишком счастливой для того, кто пришел проститься со старым другом, — направившись к ресторану, Гарольд придержал дверь, пропуская уже бывшую напарницу.

— Наверное, стоит чаще переводиться в новое отделение, впервые за три месяца поспала по-человечески. Даже несмотря на всю эту бумажную волокиту и придирки бюрократов — вот где сидят настоящие зверюги, — Финч непонимающе хмыкнул и поинтересовался о личности ее нового координатора. Картер фыркнула и увильнула, как обычно, — вы будете знать, когда вам надо будет это знать.

Спокойно переговариваясь, они уверенно свернули с ведущей к общему залу дорожки в неприметный коридор. Через пару поворотов они вышли к небольшому серому лифту, возле которого на раскладном стульчике сидел человек в черном костюме, читая газету. Джосс и Гарольд почти одновременно достали свои заламинированные карточки с визиткой ветеринарной клиники. Человек ничего не ответил, лишь перелистнул на следующую страницу, после чего двери лифта с тихим гулом разъехались в стороны.

— Лондон — это большой шаг вперед. Хотя, на мой взгляд, они задержались с приглашением, — Финч одновременно зажал цифры два и восемь на панели, и двери лифта плавно закрылись.

— С их-то профессионализмом? Там точно требуется тяжелая лапа и цепкая хватка, раз присланные агенты даже не посмотрели личные дела тех, с кем их отправили сотрудничать, — кабина двинулась вверх, но вскоре собеседников качнуло в бок, что нисколько их не смутило. — Ты же видел их лица, они точно не ожидали, что я окажусь альфой. Я думала, у них с подозреваемым хвосты от страха облысеют, когда я начала обращаться прямо на допросе.

— Женские особи с полным обращением — это действительно большая редкость. Боюсь, без тебя в Нью-Йорке станет намного опаснее, — Гарольд покачал головой, его тяжкий вздох заглушил шум открывающегося лифта.

— Ровно до того момента, пока ты не найдешь себе нового напарника. Прости, Финч, но между нами все кончено, — Картер с тихим смешком, слегка задела Гарольда длинным черным хвостом и вышла в особый зал ресторана.

Это было непростое заведение, точнее та его часть, что располагалась выше первых двух этажей. Все потому что посетители его были столь же необычны, сколь и еда, подававшаяся на столы. Часть здания была замаскирована снаружи под элитные фитнес-залы и тренажерные клубы, отчего ни у кого не возникало вопросов по поводу затонированных окон. Все это позволяло клиентам распушить хвосты, показать когти и размять крылья без постоянного страха попасть на камеру. Конечно, многие странные продукты и специи приходилось закупать маленькими партиями в разных местах, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но, к счастью, финансированием занималось правительство, и в меню можно было найти действительно что угодно: от жареных муравьев до печенок летучих мышей.

Осторожно переступая через чешуйчатые кольца, Финч смог добраться до дальнего столика с приятным видом из окна. Точнее сама картинка была лишь изображением на экране, полученным с камер, но подобный ход не давал закрытому помещению давить на посетителей атмосферой тайного подвала. Гарольд не стал изменять своей привычке и выбрал яйца Бенедикт, а Картер не стала себе отказывать, ведь Финч сказал, что оплатит прощальный завтрак, и заказала сочный, едва прожаренный стейк. На время каждый занялся своей едой, но Финч быстро потерял к этому интерес, задумчиво наблюдая за картинкой снующих по улицам людей. Когда пальцы громко защелкали прямо перед его носом, Гарольд вздрогнул и озадаченно повернулся к улыбавшейся Джосс.

— Твои мысли как всегда в работе. Или может в твоей голове кто-то поселился и не дает спать вместо отчетов? — Картер плавно наклонила голову на бок, с хищным прищуром наблюдая за реакцией Финча. Даже без черных ушек на макушке и длинного изящного хвоста в характере Джосс без труда можно было уловить грацию и мертвую хватку пантеры.

— Размышляю, кого лучше взять в напарники. Выбор небольшой, но нужно решить как можно скорее. Думаю, Нэйтан тоже так считает, поэтому специально пригласил меня и еще пару новых координаторов понаблюдать сегодня за общей тренировкой агентов, — Финч тяжело воздохнул и устало потер переносицу под очками. — Я изучил способности и личные дела всех свободных агентов-оборотней, но это никуда не годится.

— Я подозревала, что шеф сделал эти «смотрины» специально для тебя, — сделав глоток кофе, Картер довольно оскалилась. — Знаешь, агент Эф сегодня утром просил меня передать, что тебя ждет сюрприз.

— Неужели? Фаско как всегда полон энергии, хочется верить, что хотя бы его не станут переводить, — Гарольд достал телефон, чтобы найти этот таинственный сюрприз заранее, неожиданности в его планы не входили.

— Он сам сбежит, если ты продолжишь обращаться к агентам по старым именам. Пожелаю твоему новому напарнику терпения и большой премии для коробки, — ловким движением Джосс выхватила гаджет из рук Финча и положила рядом с собой на край стола. — Никакого читерства, Гарольд.

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда что-то происходит без моего ведома, — произошла привычная короткая игра в судовые гляделки, в которой Финч почти всегда проигрывал. Этот раз не стал переломным и человеку оставалось лишь печально взирать на конфискованный телефон в качестве последнего подарка.

Остаток времени Картер и Финч потратили на воспоминания о прошлых миссиях, забавных ситуациях и опасных поворотах, из которых живыми помогала выйти лишь удача. Прощание вопреки всем ожиданиям не было грустным. Гарольд был искренне рад открывшимся его бывшей напарнице перспективам и желал лишь удачи. Джосс тоже не вешала хвост и сказала готовиться к тому дню, когда ее с наилучшими матерными пожеланиями вернут обратно. Может даже денег докинут, чтоб точно забрали и больше никогда не посылали в Лондон. Усмехнувшись, Финч обнял подругу на прощание и потребовал, чтобы Картер постаралась вырваться к ним из-под завала работы хотя бы на праздники. Наблюдая за удалявшимся по дороге такси, Гарольд чувствовал спокойствие и сосредоточенность, как всегда и после общения с Джосс. А обещанный сюрприз поднимал волну любопытства, но Финч пообещал, что не будет ничего узнавать заранее. К счастью, долго ждать ему не придется.

***

Все проходило в главном тренировочном зале, по площади сравнимым с футбольным полем. За тренировкой можно было наблюдать и с небольшого застекленного балкона наверху, но Нэйтан настоял на том, что всем стоит немного пройтись и размяться. Гарольд мысленно отчитал себя за то, что забыл сделать заинтересованное лицо, и теперь всем приходилось спускаться вниз. В стороне особняком стояло несколько больших помещений-кубов с имитацией разных биомов. Однако вряд ли сейчас там можно было кого-то найти, ведь в большинстве вариантов наблюдателю со стороны было ничего не разглядеть за изморозью или тропической влагой на стеклах. Сегодня все крутились вокруг комплектов тренажеров, а самые смелые катались рычащим клубком по аренам для спарринга.

Какой бы сюрприз для него не подготовили, сейчас Гарольд не видел ничего особенного во всех полуобращенных. Можно было бы присмотреться к летающим типам, но Финч все равно чувствовал, что его такой вариант не устраивает. Он всегда брал самые опасные или сложные миссии и для них мало было найти просто хорошего агента. Ему нужен был лучший. Уйдя в свои мысли, Гарольд заметил подошедшего в самом конце, когда на плечо уже упала широкая ладонь.  
— Ну, привет, Мегамозг, а я думал, что ты уже закончил межпространственный двигатель, чтобы вернуться на свою планету, — мужчина широко улыбнулся и залпом допил свой кофе, который явно был не первый за это утро. — Как все проходит? Никому еще тебя не сосватали?

— Здравствуй, Фаско. К сожалению, пока что не нашел никого подходящего.  
Финч чувствовал, как чужая рука придавливает его к земле, но здоровяк почти сразу убрал ладонь. Лайонел предпочитал не давить на людей, хотя у него для этого были все карты на руках, но Гарольд все равно поморщился. Все-таки оборотень часто оказывался прав, даже если высказывался в шутливой манере. Сегодня Финча не покидало ощущение, что он кусок призового мяса. А как иначе — лучший программист ораганизации, создатель Машины впервые за многие годы остался без напарника. Все-таки Кей была во многом идеальным агентом, путь иногда у них и бывали… разногласия по поводу методов работы, и их законности.

— Мда, похоже, наш гений сегодня ошибся в расчетах и встал не с той ноги. Только звезду смерти не начни строить, — Фаско нашел глазами Нэйтана и махнул ему рукой. — Шэф, с меня еще доллар в коробку Финча.

Гарольд не смог сдержать легкой усмешки. Коробка Финча — собирательное название налога, который платили все агенты, что хоть раз общались с ним лично. Раньше это и правда была коробка, куда сотрудники кидали доллар каждый раз, когда Гарольд обращался к сотрудникам по именам, что они имели в старой жизни. Финча пытались переучить выговорами, штрафами и прочими дисциплинарными мерами, но быстро смирились с поражением. Мало кто догадывался, что Гарольд делает это не только ради забавы и в качестве маленькой мести. В мире, где тебя обнулили, где тебя больше не существует, важно хотя бы самому понимать, кто ты есть. Ему простили эту маленькую особенность, ведь Финч знал обо всех людях и оборотнях больше, чем они сами.

— Кстати, да… Как там мой сын? — понизив голос до едва слышного, Фаско медленно осмотрелся по сторонам. Над кучерявой макушкой показались два круглых бурых ушка, чтобы оборотень мог уловить каждое тихое слово.

— Учится хорошо, недавно подрался в школе со старшеклассником, который задирал его друга. Приемная семья не стала ругать его и все также ничего не подозревает.

— Прекрасные новости, он у меня настоящий герой, — Фаско изо всех сил старался не светиться от гордости за сына, но невольно излучал радость во все стороны. Добрые вести взбодрили его лучше всего выпитого за утро кофе. — Так, а что тут у нас? Как я и думал, опять одни омеги. Я их даже в полуобращенной форме с полтычка вынесу.

— К сожалению, наше время альф почти не осталось в городах. Слишком много ограничений и нет густого леса, где можно разогнаться и поймать парочку мелких животных, — Финч подавил усталый вздох. — Даже не знаю, что и делать.

— Ну-ну, не такие уж мы и кровожадные. Я с радостью обменяю дохлого зайца на стаканчик капучино и коробку пончиков. Но знаешь, сегодня точно твой день, — довольно ухмыльнувшись, Лайонел кивнул куда-то в сторону.

Отдельно от общей толпы, привалившись спиной к стене, на полу сидел незнакомый Гарольду оборотень. В потрепанном пальто, с небритой щетиной, серая шерсть на хвосте свалялась в колтуны, дополняя неопрятное гнездо на голове. Финч впервые задумался о том, что сюрприз не обязательно должен быть приятным. Он не мог понять, почему Фаско выглядел таким довольным.

— Сейчас сам все увидишь, — заметив, что человек не спешил восторгаться его подарком, Лайонел ухмыльнулся и указал на небольшую группу оборотней, которая направилась к незнакомцу.

Хоть сам неизвестный никого не трогал и вообще словно старался слиться со стеной, его вид слишком выбивался своей неопрятностью, а исходивший от него алкогольный смрад наверняка жутко раздражал чуткий нюх остальных агентов. Это был только вопрос времени, когда парочка самых смелых и недалеких захочет поточить когти и заодно прогнать странного чужака. Острые уши нервно дергались, а колючий серый взгляд с неприязнью прожигал подходивших людей в костюмах. Небольшая толпа окружила сидящего оборотня кольцом, почти скрывая его от наблюдателей. Правда, тот почти сразу встал, возвышаясь над всеми почти на голову. Толпа как-то незаметно стала меньше, многие правильно оценили крупные размеры возможного соперника, ведь сегодня никому не хотелось получить по уху на глазах у начальства и потенциальных напарников. Остались лишь четверо самых агрессивных, что яростно махали распушившимися хвостами и скалили клыки в невозмутимое лицо незнакомца. Серый оборотень не спешил нападать и выглядел скучающе уставшим, явно не воспринимая вытянувшиеся когти и шипение в свою сторону как серьезную угрозу. Окинув противников медленным взглядом, он наклонил голову, хрустнув шеей так, что даже Финч без звериного слуха смог расслышать. Данный жест спустил внутреннюю пружину общего напряжения, и все оборотни бросились в драку. Хоть полноценной схваткой это назвать было сложно: спустя череду точных ударов все недоброжелатели валялись у потертых ботинок. Незнакомец переступил через сложившихся пополам агентов и, отойдя на пару метров, снова привалился к стене, грузно опускаясь на пол.

— Это… поразительно, — Финч не мог до конца поверить в то, что только что видел своими глазами, как и большинство присутствующих. И если судить по бледному исхудавшему лицу, то бродяга был еще и не в лучшей форме. — Я выбираю его.

— Считай это подарком на китайский новый год, — Фаско довольно хмыкнул, полностью удовлетворенный полученный реакцией. Но в следующий миг повернулся с настороженностью во взгляде. — Слушай, тут с ним такое дело, тебе лучше знать заранее…

— Гарольд, давай отойдем за стаканчиком кофе, — перебив растерявшегося оборотня, Нэйтан взглядом дал понять, что его просьба была скорее крайне настоятельной рекомендацией.

— Какие-то проблемы? — Финч давно не видел своего друга таким обеспокоенным, а до восьмого марта было еще далеко.

— Ты знаешь, что я не смогу отказать тебе, но я прошу тебя не торопиться. Агент Эф заметил этого парня в баре во время задания. Теперь я понял, почему он так яростно доказывал, что этот оборотень может пригодиться. Хотя наверняка произошло что-то еще, не попавшее ни на камеры, ни в отчеты, — Нэйтан прищурился, сурово сверля взглядом количество сахара для кофе на синем дисплее. — Ответственность за все его поступки и сопутствующие жертвы будет на тебе как на его координаторе. Не думаю, что тебе нужно напоминание, но я хочу, чтобы ты как следует все обдумал.

— Никто не говорил, что будет легко, — Гарольд выбрал себе в автомате зеленый чай. — Я могу точно сказать, что это идеальный кандидат в агенты.

— Да уж, идеальнее некуда… Я тебя знаю и не стал бы отговаривать, но меня смущает его внешность. Не в том смысле, — Нэйтон заметил насмешливый взгляд друга и решил сразу пресечь любые подначки. — Эф оказал нам медвежью услугу, если притащил к нам дельту.

— Не слышал о таком раньше, — Финч заинтересованно посмотрел на неподвижно сидящего у стены оборотня. Ничего необычного в его внешности он не отметил: разве что острую нужду в парикмахере.

— Ты и не должен был о них слышать. Никто не должен, я не понимаю, как этот смог выжить. Это особый… тип оборотней. Их в принципе не должно существовать в природе, и у нас могут быть большие проблемы, — выбросив недопитый стаканчик с кофе в мусорку, Нэйтан с надеждой обратился к своему другу, — Ты всегда охотно брался за рискованные авантюры и самые невероятные проекты, но хотя бы сейчас поступи как разумный человек.

— Конечно. Внесу его в список сотрудников и займусь поиском информации. Спасибо, что заинтриговал, — коротко улыбнувшись, Гарольд наблюдал за закатывавшимися глазами шефа и полным страдания вздохом. Только он мог добиться такого результата.

— Если это действительно то, о чем я думаю… Ты либо счастливчик, либо труп, — невесело отметил Нэйтан.

— Пятьдесят процентов? Мне этого достаточно, — сделав последний глоток, Финч опустил свой стаканчик в урну.

— Скорее, почти восемьдесят, что от тебя останется меньше половины уже к концу этого дня.

— Моя статистика мне больше нравится.

***

Будучи отделенной от основного государственного аппарата и абсолютно самостоятельной, Организация редко сталкивается с правительством, но оно хранит много полезных секретов в своих архивах. Секреты Финч не любил, а вот получать ценные призы за их разгадывание — новую информацию — очень даже. Поэтому он предпочел скрыться практически сразу после разговора с Нэйтоном и поспешил заняться любимым делом. Взламывать архивы и копаться в тайных отчетах — весьма увлекательное занятие. Было бы, если бы Гарольд смог найти хоть что-то по интересующим его темам. Все папки оказывались пустышками, а документы такой явной подделкой, будто были оставлены специально, чтобы щелкнуть хакеров по носу. Кто-то очень не хотел, чтобы хоть какая-то информация об особых оборотнях создавала риск одним своим существованием. Что означало, что в этот раз правительство занималось не слишком легальной и гуманной деятельностью.

Удивительнее было то, что информации об их новом сотруднике тоже было не достать. Кем этот оборотень был до того, как Фаско подобрал его, какая у него семья, где он родился. У него не было ничего настоящего. Точнее, были сотни подделок, которые рассыпались, стоило копнуть достаточно глубоко. Такой уровень работы с документами наводил на связь с военными. Оборотней часто привлекали на службу, они были сильнее, быстрее и, в целом, имели много преимуществ в сравнении с обычными солдатами. Однако каждый такой случай фиксировался и отслеживался через их Организацию. Гарольд на несколько минут отвлекся, чтобы заполнить документы и добавить своего нового напарника в список как агента Джей. Система одобрила запрос и обозначила в статусе агента, что оборотень сейчас находится в медицинском боксе. Это окончательно убедило Финча, что у него появился новый напарник. А пока его обследуют и приводят в порядок, он может и дальше заниматься своими поисками.

Гарольд всегда упускал тот момент, когда работа его увлекала настолько, что он переставал следить за окружением и за временем на часах. Особенно в этот раз, когда даже те найденные крупицы информации были настолько невероятными, заставляя человека забыть о времени суток и игнорировать резь в глазах от света экранов. Когда Финч поймал себя на том, что пишет одну и ту же строчку кода в третий раз, он решил дать себе короткую передышку и уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки.  
Когда через глухую темноту в сознание стали пробиваться голоса других людей, Гарольд понял, что он все-таки уснул. Вскинув голову, он столкнулся с серыми глазами нависавшего над столом и над ним оборотня. Похоже, что его не только осмотрели, но и отмыли, постригли, побрили. Теперь он хотя бы стал похожим на человека. Ну, насколько это возможно с торчащими волчьими ушами и острыми когтями на столе программиста. Когда оборотень наклонился еще ниже, оставляя жалкие сантиметры между их лицами, Финч невольно задержал дыхание, замирая. Теперь он понял, что имел в виду Нэйтан, когда говорил о странной внешности. Он еще никогда не видел оборотня с серыми глазами. Даже самые светлые оттенки становились яркими и насыщенными, стоило звериной сущности проявиться в виде измененных частей тела. Сейчас человек смотрел на холодный серебристый ободок радужки, заставляя себя сделать лишний вдох. Потому что видел перед собой живое подтверждение найденным документам, в которые было практически невозможно поверить. Финч почувствовал, как по позвоночнику прошлись мурашки, убегая вниз к похолодевшим ногам. Когда оборотень склонился к его шее, Гарольд мысленно простился с этим бренным миром. Сам возмутитель спокойствия, казалось, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, находясь в чужом личном пространстве. Прикрыв глаза, он втянул воздух, почти касаясь носом бьющейся артерии, и затем отстранился от человека.

— Не самое доброе утро, не так ли? Расслабься, он просто запоминает твой запах, — из-за спины оборотня выскользнула девушка в медицинском халате и положила на стол перед растерянным Финчем стопку бумаг. — Вот его результаты. В целом прекрасно, но с обонянием все очень плохо. Вероятно, всему виной старая травма головы, но тут я ничего не смогу сделать, так что учитывай это на миссиях.

— Спасибо, мисс Шоу, я приму это к сведению, — уже практически отойдя от внезапно настигшей паники, Гарольд поспешил свернуть все информационные экраны на мониторе и посмотрел на своего нового напарника. Тот невозмутимо рассматривал интерьер его рабочего кабинета и выглядел достаточно осознанным. Что ж, возможно, Финчу все же повезло оказаться в счастливых двадцати процентах.

— Рефлексы у этой зверюги что надо, но на контакт почти не идет. Отвечает либо кивками, либо простыми фразами, хотя чаще просто рычит. Дикий он у вас какой-то, — листая что-то на планшете, Шоу говорила с абсолютно ровным лицом, будто объект разговора не стоит в полтора метрах от нее.  
— При осмотре нашла кое-что интересное, может в твою светлую голову придет мысль, что это может означать?

Финчу сунули планшет с фотографией оголенного по пояс оборотня. Среди многочисленных шрамов слева на коже в районе груди было выбито черными буквами: «Ri-Z». Осмотрев надпись, Гарольд в пару движений удалил фотографию.

— И что ты делаешь? — Шоу не выглядела возмущенной, скорее заинтересованной в таком поведении главного параноика всея организации, который сейчас зачищал последние следы. — Еще один секрет в твою копилку?

— Пока что я не уверен, что правильно понял надпись. Но хочу попросить вас временно никому не рассказывать об этом. Во всяком случае, могу пообещать, что вы узнаете обо всем первой, — Финч вернул планшет доктору и задумчиво посмотрел на оборотня в новом костюме, что все также стоял столбом, абсолютно равнодушный ко всему происходящему. С таким же лицом обычно смотрят документалки про изготовление пластиковых крышечек — полное отсутствие эмоций и желания жить.

— Никогда такого не было и вот опять. Как скажешь, — пожав плечами, Шоу подняла с пола маленький кейс и поставила на стол Гарольда.

— Там свыше постучали и выдали дополнительное оборудование. В общем-то, из-за него я и решила присмотреться к твоему новому другу, потому что все это очень странно.

После шестизначного кода, опознания отпечатка пальца, сетчатки глаза и голосового пароля чемодан соизволил щелкнуть замками по всему периметру. Достав оттуда черный ошейник необычной модели и небольшой пульт, девушка подошла к оборотню, который тут же ощетинился и начал нервно взмахивать серым хвостом.

— Не ворчи, так надо. Наш шеф очень не хочет, чтобы укусил за бочок нашего любимого гения, так что смирись, — Шоу повернулась к Финчу и указательным пальцем подозвала к себе. — Вставай, его должен надеть ты.

— Ошейник? Мы же не в Средневековье, не хватает только цепей, — тяжело вздохнув, Финч нехотя поднялся и вышел из-за стола.

— Цепи остались в медицинском блоке, неужели ты думал, что такая хрупкая девушка потащит их сюда? Сам заберешь. Мне сказали обязательно вручить только шокерный ошейник — детище науки и практик БДСМ, — Шоу протянула Гарольду черный пульт с тремя кнопками разного цвета. — Зеленый — слабый разряд для предупреждения, также срабатывает автоматически со звуковым сигналом, если пульс превысит сто восемьдесят ударов в минуту. Так что никакого полного обращения, если он умеет. Желтый — средней силы для обучения, красный — самый сильный, используется в качестве наказания. Инструкцию ты получил, смотри не перепутай ничего.

— Это… не мой метод, — Гарольд осторожно отложил черную коробочку на стол, внутренне надеясь, что ему никогда не придется это использовать. — Но что насчет тренировок? Ему нужно вернуть форму, да и на заданиях ему придется драться, а не стоять и злобно смотреть по сторонам.

— Он и так тренированный, физические упражнения несильно поднимут его пульс. Главное, чтобы он был устойчив к стрессам и держал себя в лапах, —бросив короткий взгляд на хмурого оборотня, девушка повернулась обратно к Финчу и вручила плотную черную ленту. — Замок должен быть сбоку, световой символ сзади, снимать его нельзя. Но скажу по секрету, он открывается голосовой командой.

— Без этого никак не обойтись, да? — Гарольд провел большим пальцем по грубой ткани, подумав, что сейчас оборотень, возможно, жалеет, что решил прийти сюда. Но стиратель памяти существует только в кино, поэтому в организации и существует такая должность как координатор. — И какая команда?

— «Дельта». Понятия не имею, что это значит, но буду верить, что ты-то уж сможешь во всем разобраться, — Шоу занималась разглядыванием оборотня, будто за время их разговора все ответы сами написались у него на лбу, и не заметила, как Финч тревожно смял в руках ошейник.

Гарольд был ни разу не поклонником подобных методов, но ему все равно придется нацепить на своего напарника эту удавку под напряжением. Оборотень приподнял подбородок и отклонил голову в сторону. Этот жест показался Финчу слишком привычным и выверенным, но он решил оставить на время свои догадки при себе. Человек внимательно следил за любой реакцией, но лицо оборотня оставалось невозмутимым, только хвост негодующе качнулся, когда черная лента затянулась на широкой шее. Застежка звонко щелкнула, и Финчу показалось, что на миг он почувствовал кончиками пальцев короткую дрожь. В желании подбодрить нового напарника, он протянул руку к макушке, чтобы потрепать по серым волосам с редкой сединой. Однако оборотень на этот жест отшатнулся от него и низко угрожающе зарычал, обнажая острые клыки.

— Отлично, вы уже поладили. Пальцы в рот не класть, за уши друг друга не таскать. Если кто-то из вас будет умирать, пусть делает это тихо и не в обеденный перерыв. Иначе вы пожалеете, что не откинулись сразу, вам понятно? — Шоу обвела парочку строгим взглядом и, дождавшись двух утвердительных кивков, с чистой совестью мысленно отметила задание как завершенное. — Ну, я пойду, у меня еще столько дел, которые нужно отложить на потом. Кстати, волчок должен всегда находиться рядом с тобой, потому что ты полностью отвечаешь за него. Это мне шеф сказал передать, так что развлекайтесь.

Оставшись один на один с напарником, Финч ощутил острую неловкость. Оборотень все еще с недоверием смотрел на него, поднимая пыль нервными взмахами хвоста. Можно было попытаться выровнять атмосферу рабочей беседой.

— Поздравляю со вступлением в Организацию. Меня зовут Гарольд Финч и я буду твоим координатором. В мои обязанности входит поиск информации, разработка оптимального плана операции, который позволит сделать все тихо и с минимальным ущербом для жизни обычных людей. Собственно, поэтому координаторы всегда выбираются из людей — кому как не нам знать, насколько хрупкое человеческое тело. В базу данных вы занесены как агент Джей. Всем агентам присуждаются имена, соответствующие букве английского алфавита, но я привык обращаться к сотрудникам по их настоящим именам и фамилиям. И как же мне вас называть? — ответом человеку было молчание и тяжелый взгляд, поэтому Финч решил прибегнуть к своей фантазии. — Что ж, раз у вас нет вариантов, я буду называть вас Джон. Джон… Риз. Думаю, неплохо звучит.

Гарольд отчасти был рад, что его напарник не слишком разговорчив, учитывая, что они теперь должны проводить вместе больше времени чем женатая пара. Вернувшись за стол, он пробежался по страницам, которые принесла мисс Шоу. Физические данные действительно лучше некуда. Только слабое обоняние могло сильно усложнить им жизнь. Оставалось надеяться, что этот пробел компенсируется остальными параметрами и грамотной стратегией их применения, а за второе Финч мог не волноваться. Он отложил стопку бумаг на край стола и решил понаблюдать, чем будет заниматься Джон.

Оборотень осматривал полки с книгами и не выглядел впечатленным горой чтива, которое было разбросано в самых разных углах комнаты. Возможно, он размышлял, почему человек работает не в офисе, а в библиотеке. Только вот это не Финч работал в библиотеке, а библиотека сформировалась вокруг Финча.

— Вы стоите рядом с дверью в гостиную, дальше из нее одна дверь в мою спальню и одна в ванную. Можете располагаться в гостиной, а мне стоит вернуться к работе,— оборотень медленно повернулся на голос Гарольда, но его враждебный взгляд был направлен не на человека, а на пульт от ошейника. Финч сразу понял основной источник их возможных конфликтов и осторожно положил черную коробочку обратно в кейс, а тот во внутренний ящик стола. — Мистер Риз, мы с вами напарники. Я не считаю себя вправе вас наказывать или дрессировать. Могу вам обещать, что я никогда не воспользуюсь этим негуманным устройством.

Джон на это только фыркнул и направился в гостиную, но Финч не мог не заметить, как опустились напряженные плечи оборотня, а хвост расслабленно покачивался вместо прежних резких взмахов. Его новый напарник наверняка начал изучать его и делать выводы из увиденного сразу после того, как зашел. Учитывая, что Риз застал его спящим за столом, первое впечатление явно было не в пользу Гарольда. Что ж, у них еще будет время до первого задания, чтобы получше узнать друг друга. А пока что стоило заняться внушительным числом уведомлений, заваливших почту, пока человек искал информацию для себя и дремал на необработанной статистике.

***

Когда Финч разобрался с завалом дел, время почти доползло до полуночи. Все это время оборотень ему не мешал, и человеку было интересно, чем тот занимался все время. Подняв взгляд с экрана, Гарольд сразу нашел ответ на свой вопрос. Джон сидел на полу перед входом в гостиную и внимательно наблюдал за ним. Сколько времени они так провели, Финч не представлял. Подавив неприятные мурашки, он снова пожалел, что в работе ничего вокруг не замечает. Даже своего свежедоставленного ужина, который лежал на тарелке у края стола одинокий и совсем остывший.

— Что ж, кажется, я уже все-е… все еще должен работать, — Гарольд хотел было потянуться, чтобы размять ноющий позвоночник, но лишь с грустью смотрел на только что закинутую ему по почте партию документов. И их размер намекал, что ему не получится закрыть глаза еще следующие несколько часов. Переработки давно были привычным делом, и Финч иногда подумывал о создании чего-то наподобие андроида, который сможет взять большинство рутинной работы на себя. Только паранойя мешала ему приступить к новому проекту. — Можете уже идти спать, Джон, я сегодня здесь.

Устало выдохнув, Гарольд придвинулся обратно к монитору. Оборотень поднялся со своего места, но пошел не в гостиную, а прямо к давившему зевок человеку. Джон без слов вцепился в спинку кресла и покатил его вместе с Финчем. Тихо охнув, Гарольд зацепился за угол стола, препятствуя похищению себя с рабочего места.

— Мистер Риз, что вы делаете?! Эти документы следует обработать и отправить ответ к утру, — Финч соскочил с сидения и отошел так, чтобы оно стояло между ним и оборотнем. — Если вам так нужно это кресло, то я вполне могу работать стоя.

Человеку это казалось разумным компромиссисом. Драться за кресло он точно не собирался и вполне может найти себе в этом здании стул. Однако стоило Гарольду встать с сидения, как оборотень тут же потерял к нему интерес. Отодвинув кресло в сторону, Риз в пару широких шагов подобрался к Финчу и, ухватив за поясницу, закинул человека на плечо. Гарольд не планировал кататься на оборотне, но Джон остался глух к его возмущению, утаскивая ношу в гостиную и оттуда в спальню. С грубоватой осторожностью Финча закинули в кровать, тут же замотав в одеяло. Когда человек кое-как смог выпутаться из кокона, оборотень уже сидел у прохода из спальни в гостиную, видимо, собираясь сторожить его от прочих трудоголиков. Гарольд попытался использовать дипломатию, правда ответом на любой разумный довод ему служило долгое молчание и неодобрительный взгляд. На пробу он все же попытался свесить ноги на пол, но после грозного рыка больше не пытался встать. Финч видел, что Джон тоже устал, поэтому решил притвориться спящим и потом тихо протиснуться мимо оборотня обратно за компьютер. План был прост и идеален.

Если бы сам Гарольд не отключился, едва его голова коснулась подушки.

***

Утро Финча началось неожиданно тихо. Он привык, что его всегда будили срочные и неотложные ни на минуту дела вместе с громким стуком в дверь задолго до трели будильника. Собственно, поэтому человек им больше и не пользовался, предпочитая вписывать свой режим в график работы. График этот с большим скрипом позволял втиснуть в себя хотя бы пять часов сна, и такой режим был здесь нормой. Поэтому когда Гарольд почувствовал, что впервые за несколько месяцев он смог выспаться, то с ужасом понял — он проспал все что только можно было проспать. Адреналин подстегнул лучше любого кофе или крепкого чая, но когда Финч резко сел на кровати, мир вокруг остался таким же тихим и спокойным. Никакого хаоса, чудовищной угрозы или конца света не произошло, пока он спал. Джона тоже не было видно, и этот факт прокатился волной тревоги в груди. Гарольд вышел в гостиную, где тоже оказалось пусто. Тревога начинала сдавать позиции, уступая место медленно поднимавшейся панике. Пропажа нашлась у входа в рабочую комнату.

Оборотень сидел на полу, подпирая спиной дверь в коридор и, скрестив руки на груди, недовольно хмурился в пустоту. Заметив человека, Риз фыркнул ему вместо приветствия, но резкие черты почти сразу разгладились, а злоба испарилась из серых глаз. Финч невольно пожалел тех бедняг, которые сегодня утром попытались попасть к нему в кабинет. Хотя еще оставался вопрос, а выпустят ли отсюда его самого. Но для начала нужно было привести себя в порядок и поменять смятую за ночь одежду на нормальный костюм и разобрать все, что накопилось за время его отдыха. Да уж, даже без Цербера под дверью ему нескоро получится прогуляться до ближайшего ресторана. Хотя сегодня Гарольд явно чувствовал себя бодрее, за что стоило поблагодарить Джона.

— Мне и правда нужно было отдохнуть, хорошая работа, мистер Риз, — Подойдя ближе, Финч осторожно протянул руку. Оборотень в этот раз не стал рычать на него, но прищурился, прижав уши. Видимо, как и вчера ждал удара или чего-то не менее неприятного. Гарольд медленно положил ладонь на серую макушку и постарался не давить, а лишь мягко пригладить волосы плавным движением. Дергать судьбу за хвост слишком часто не стоило, поэтому Финч поспешил убрать руку и отойти, ловя на себе растерянный взгляд.

Пока Гарольд работал за компьютером, оборотень уже полностью освоился и начал небольшие тренировки. Финчу показалось, что у него появился огромный щенок. Ботинки не грыз, но как-то странно поглядывал на глобус. Человек старался этого не показывать, но его забавляло как оборотень начинал тихо рычать за спинами посетителей, которые засиживались у Гарольда слишком долго или могли загрузить его слишком большим объемом работы. Теперь уже всем остальным приходилось подстраиваться под здоровый сон Финча и приходить к нему с делами, только во время пятнадцати рабочих часов в день. Параллельно оба напарника присматривались друг к другу, Гарольд порой замечал, что его вещи лежат не там, где он их оставил или слегка меняют свое положения. Замечая заинтересованный взгляд серых глаз, Финч невольно усмехался, понимая, что ему позволили это увидеть и теперь ждали реакции. Но он был достаточно терпеливым человеком, чтобы мирно уживаться с оборотнем, даже таким суровым и молчаливым.

Прошло уже четыре дня, а за цепями в медицинский блок Гарольд сходить все как-то забывал, а Джон ему и не напоминал. Ошейник тоже остался в воспоминаниях, особенно когда Риз начал носить рубашки с высоким воротом и застегивать их на все пуговицы, скрывая шею. Правда последние пару дней перед календарными выходными Финч начал замечать, что оборотень стал несколько рассеянным и более агрессивным. Гарольд частенько стал наблюдать как Риз клюет носом над едой. Человек решил просто не трогать его, пока нет серьезных проблем. Кто знает, может это такое время месяца, и скоро все само вернется в норму. Свою наилучшую физическую форму Джон вернул очень быстро, и вскоре ему явно перестало хватать двух комнат для тренировки. Когда с глухим грохотом на пол свалился книжный стеллаж, Финч решил, что самое время показать оборотню ближайший спортивный зал их комплекса.

***

Пока напарники шли по коридору, Гарольд старался как можно незаметнее понаблюдать за оборотнем. Сегодня утром Риз был уж слишком тихим, даже для себя. Финч отметил, что Джон постоянно щурился, когда они проходил под яркими лампами. Главное здание было большим и на пути им иногда попадались другие агенты, которые переговаривались между собой. Риз постоянно опускал уши и морщился от любой громкой фразы, что уже начинало беспокоить Финча. Нужно будет договориться с мисс Шоу, чтобы оборотень сдал анализы. А пока что оставалось надеяться, что одиночная тренировка в просторном помещении поднимет настрой напарника. За очередным поворотом им навстречу попался тот, кого Гарольд сейчас меньше всего хотел бы видеть.

— Доброе утро, мистер Сноу, как прошла вчерашняя миссия? — Финч попытался сразу направить разговор в деловое русло и невольно ускорил шаг, чтобы быстрее разминуться с самым едким координатором их организации.

— Здравствуй, Финч, давно не видел тебя. Извини, что говорю с такого расстояния, не хочу подхватить вшей от твоего нового друга, — Марк остановился и с выраженной неприязнью смотрел прямо на Джона.

Гарольд едва удержался, чтобы не влепить ладонью по лбу. Особенно по чужому. Вселенная подкинула им худшую встречу из возможных. Риз вроде бы держался, но когда они подошли ближе, Марк достал из кармана белый платок и приложил его к носу. Финч мог услышать, как глубокие выдохи с глухим рокотом вырывались из оборотня, грозя перейти в рычание. Но по-настоящему нервничать Гарольд начал, когда заметил, как Джон то выпускает, то втягивает обратно изогнутые темные когти.

— Тебя нет в базе Оракула. Вечно агент Эф шарится по каким-то подворотням или помойкам, и в какой только дыре он откопал тебя? —холодный голос Сноу звучал удивительно ровно на фоне полного злости выражения лица, когда все трое оказались на одной линии. Оборотень прошел мимо человека, не повернув головы в его сторону. Уже потом, Марк обернулся и бросил в спину ядовитое — Отброс.

В следующий миг Финч услышал злобный рык и, обернувшись, увидел, что Сноу уже оказался вжат в стену. Он попытался отцепить Риза от ворота своей рубашки, но тот лишь тряхнул его как тряпичную куклу и снова пригвоздил к стене. Гарольд собирался подойти и успокоить оборотня, который явно начал терять контроль, когда дикий рев заставил его замереть, пробрав до костей. Джон начал обращаться в полную звериную форму, перед бледным как мрамор агентом, который панически втягивал воздух короткими вдохами и не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Страх застыл в глазах Сноу, он смотрел на перекошенную яростью изменявшуюся морду оборотня и оскаленные клыки всего в паре сантиметров от своего лица.

Финч впервые пожалел, что оставил пульт в кейсе, но ошейник сам напомнил о себе коротким писком. Разряд тока последовал через несколько секунд, прошив тело оборотня и сбив его обращение. Электричество всегда было главной слабостью зверолюдей — постоянное напряжение замедляло регенерацию практически до человеческой, а сильные удары могли свалить любого. Джон выпустил агента из хватки и отшатнулся, прислонившись спиной к противоположной стене. Остаточные разряды гуляли по нервам, отчего оборотень, сгорбился и с тихим рычанием мелко вздрагивал всем телом, но не переставал прожигать взглядом отползавшего вдоль стены Сноу. Без каких-либо слов Марк попятился как можно дальше от обоих и вскоре скрылся за поворотом коридора. Почти сразу послышался торопливый бег, быстро стихнувший и оставивший напарников в полной тишине.

— Кто машет красной тряпкой, должен быть готов присесть на рога, — Риз все еще стоял, привалившись к стене и опустив голову, но Гарольд и не ждал от него какой-либо реакции. Финч потер лоб ладонью, уже предчувствуя всю предстоящую головную боль, — Пойдемте, Джон, время вернуться к нашим планам на день.

Гарольд сделал несколько шагов по коридору и услышал стук ботинок за спиной. Дальше они шли в давящем молчании.

— Наверное, мне стоит чуть больше рассказать о том, что такое Оракул. Это машина, которая следит за всеми зверолюдьми, что живут в крупных городах и ближайших к ним поселениях. Каждому присвоен свой номер в базе данных. Если кому-то из них угрожает опасность или же оборотень вскоре сам совершит преступление, нам поступает его зашифрованный номер. В базе нет тех, кто живет в маленьких поселках или глухих деревнях, но это их собственный выбор. Чужаки практически не появляются в городах и нередко доставляют множество проблем. Видимо, поэтому вы так привлекли внимание Сноу. Хотя он враждебен абсолютно ко всем, а меня просто терпит и старается не злить, иначе ему совершенно случайно попадется миссия в Сибири, — Финч надеялся, что этого может и хватить, чтобы сегодняшний инцидент остался в тайне, а остальное лишь дело техники. Уменьшить качество картинки на камерах, затереть неугодные детали, а все слова наблюдателей списать на «показалось». Конечно же, они согласятся с тем, что у них просто началась коллективная галлюцинация от большого количества кофе за смену. Все давно знали, что с Гарольдом надо либо соглашаться, либо не мешать ему.

Финч мог рассказать Джону еще много разных деталей их работы, но они уже дошли до двери в тренажерный зал. И в это же время человеку на телефон пришло сообщение, что собирается совещание, и его ждут на верхнем этаже. — Кажется, начальство захотело что-то обсудить. Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если я заблокирую дверь в зал на время своего отсутствия.

Риз ничего не ответил, он выглядел уставшим и вымотанным, погруженным в свои мысли. Покачиваясь, оборотень молча зашел в зал и опустился на пол у ближайшей стены. Финчу остро не хотелось оставлять Джона сейчас одного, но он должен был уйти.

— Я вернусь за вами после совещания. Камеры зациклены, поэтому можете вообще ничего не делать, — закрыв дверь и поставив пароль, Гарольд пошел к лифту, чувствуя, как каждый шаг отдается тяжестью в груди. Но она была вызвана не только сочувствием, внутри также острыми коготками скреблась тревога. За всю неделю, что они провели вместе, оборотень вел себя спокойно и не проявлял признаков агрессии или жестокости. Сейчас Джон впервые приблизился к тому, о чем Финч читал в украденных у правительства документах. Возможно, Гарольд поторопился с оптимистичными прогнозами о счастливых двадцати процентах, но отступать так просто он не собирался.

***

Финч возвращался задумчивым и раздраженным, но не побежденным. У него было несколько новостей, которые хотелось как можно скорее сообщить напарнику, но стоило двери открыться, как человек наткнулся на темноту. Сообщений о сбое в сети не поступало, и когда Гарольд присмотрелся, то понял, что дело было в проводах. Точнее в том, что они свисали искрящимися жгутами над осколками ламп, валявшимися на полу вперемешку с кусками бывших настенных зеркал. Лишь изредка короткие вспышки с треском освещали разгромленное помещение. Сделав пару шагов в зал, Финч замер, осматривая торчащие во все стороны обломки заваленных тренажеров, валявшиеся теперь горками металлолома по всему полу. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте и то, что Гарольд сначала принял за трещины на стенах, оказалось следами от когтей.

— Джон? — больше всего Финча беспокоило то, что оборотня он нигде не видел. Будет плохо, если его забило током до смерти.

Сбоку послышался скрежет железа, который заставил человека вздрогнуть. Повернувшись на звук, Гарольд смог разглядеть только, как что-то темное с хриплым рычанием медленно поднимается над завалом. Две яркие точки холодным блеском смотрели на него из черноты. Финч ощутил, как внутри все неприятно содрогнулось, а горло сдавило удушливой волной страха. Темнота двинулась ему навстречу, неторопливо подступая все ближе с каждым медленным шагом, отдававшимся нарастающим шумом крови в висках. Гарольд видел перед собой только покачивавшиеся в темноте две серебристые точки, не замечая, как собственное тело начало его подводить, и он начал тяжело хватать ртом воздух, пока руки сотрясала мелкая дрожь.

Где-то на краю сознания он признавал, что снова не прислушался к опасениям Нэйтана и опять оказался в шаге от пропасти. Точнее, от острых клыков на своей шее. Неровная вспышка света вновь осветила зал, выхватив на миг силуэт оборотня. Все еще человекоподобный, но он оказался гораздо ближе, чем Финч предполагал, отчего тот невольно отступил на шаг назад. Джон сразу замер и человек не мог понять — это затишье перед броском или что-то еще. Треск проводов отвлекал, но Гарольд смог услышать, как оборотень принюхался и коротко фыркнул. Финч не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло, когда холодный свет начал постепенно угасать — лично для него это длилось несколько мучительных вечностей. А после время будто и вовсе закостенело в этой вязкой темноте и трескучем гуле оборванных проводов. Никто из них не двигался с места и Финч решил действовать первым, уже привыкнув к бешеному стуку сердца в грудную клетку. Он все равно не сможет сбежать, поэтому стоит хотя бы попробовать. Гарольд осторожно шагнул навстречу, но в темноте запоздало понял, что наступил на что-то выпирающее и не успел убрать ногу. Осколок настенной лампы лопнул под ботинком, хлестнув по нервам. Финч рефлекторно сделал широкий шаг назад, запнувшись за опрокинутый снаряд. Мысленно он успел прикинуть, сколько осколков соберет ладонями и затылком, а так же какова вероятность того, что разбросанные части тренажеров пробьют ему голову или торчащие углы стекла попадут в сосуды или спинной мозг. По расчетам Гарольду можно было падать сразу в гроб. Правда потерять равновесие и отправиться в полет ему не дала когтистая рука, ухватившая за пиджак и дернувшая человека на себя. Сейчас Финч стоял так близко к оборотню, что чувствовал каждый тяжелый выдох. Горячий воздух обжег шею совсем близко, но вместо боли Гарольд почувствовал только, как что-то влажное мазнуло вдоль бившейся артерии. Оборотень зарылся носом между шеей Финча и воротом рубашки, притягивая человека к себе. Несмотря на когти, покалывавшие спину даже через костюм, у Гарольда не было ощущения, что его сейчас начнут жрать. Он оказался прав, время шло, а он все еще был жив. Паника отступала, а вот неловкость от затянувшихся тесных объятий набирала обороты. Особенно потому что Джон свой пиджак где-то потерял, а рубашка была распахнута и была похоже больше на свисавшую местами тряпку чем на одежду.

— Мистер Риз, вы же не уснули стоя, правда? — Финч хотел потрепать Джона по макушке, чтобы скрасить смущение, но из-за объятий оборотня рука достала только до шеи.

Под пальцами ощущалась странная жесткая неровность по всей коже. Ничего похожего он не помнил, когда неделю назад надевал ошейник на оборотня. Гарольд хотел рассмотреть получше и начал возиться в кольце рук. Его сразу же отпустили, и человек ухватился за чужое запястье, потянув Джона на свет из коридора. Стоило им выйти в узкую освещенную полоску, как Финч увидел шею оборотня и застыл. Взгляд метался из одной точки в другую, осматривая царапины возле черной ленты. Где-то уже почти зажившие, где-то с плотной коркой свернувшейся крови, а где-то совсем свежие, с красным раздражением и яркими проступавшими каплями. Словно ошейник пытались подцепить когтями и содрать. Джон дернул плечом и виновато отвернулся, но Гарольд поймал ладонями лицо оборотня и заставил посмотреть на себя. Теперь он ясно видел темные круги и покрасневшие глаза.

— Джон… Сколько же ты уже не спишь? — Финч старался, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче, но внутри у него поднимается целая буря.

Глупый оборотень, его каждый вечер пинками загоняет в кровать, а сам почти с ног валится. И ничего не сказал про то, насколько ему плохо в ошейнике. Если человек не может его снять, он найдет способ помочь. Внутри кипела ярость, но злился Гарольд на себя. Даже если с новым графиком ему приходилось работать интенсивнее, он должен был заметить все это намного раньше. Не когда нервы оборотня начали сдавать и посылать крики о помощи в виде срывов. Финч уже закипал и, видимо, все душевные переживания отразились на его лице, потому что Риз склонил голову на бок и потерся щекой о ладонь, с теплой улыбкой наблюдая, как Гарольд волнуется за него.

— Так… Сейчас я отведу тебя к мисс Шоу, — Финч все-таки убрал руки с лица Джона и поправил остатки рубашки на оборотне, стараясь как можно лучше прикрыть отметины. — Она знает свое дело, поможет с царапинами и смешает что-нибудь для хорошего сна. Нам обоим обязательно нужно выспаться, потому что у нас завтра начинается первое задание. А с этим… — Гарольд заглянул вглубь темного зала на хлам, который раньше был тренажерами, — Я разберусь, главное, что ехать нам далеко, поэтому встаем рано.

***

На следующее утро едва показалось солнце, они выехали за своей целью. Рун Фокс, тридцать шесть лет, женат, официально девять детей, неофициально девятнадцать, закон ранее не нарушал. Прикрытие было подобрано соответствующее — писатель, путешествующий по стране в поисках материала для новой книги, и его телохранитель. Поэтому вместо привычных черно-белых костюмов Финч был одет в белую рубашку, бежевую жилетку и брюки, а Джон в черную водолазку с высоким горлом, такого же цвета брюки и серое пальто. Финчу даже выдали пару рукописей, составленных, очевидно, искусственным интеллектом. Гарольд решил почитать одну из них и почти сразу закрыл. Лучше бы сам написал. Напарники держали путь в находившиеся неподалеку от Нью-Йорка горы Новой Англии, а точнее — в небольшое поселение рядом с озером. Само озеро славилось не только своей чистотой, но и обитавшими в нем загадочными чудовищами. Водные оборотни были очень обижены таким отношением, им больше нравилось, когда их называли русалками или сиренами. Правда, в этот раз организацию интересовали наземные обитатели. Небольшая семья, живущая в лесу чуть дальше основного поселения. Довольно скрытные, с соседями видятся нечасто и вместо охоты или земледелия, хорошо ладят с современными технологиями, обеспечивая себя удаленной работой.

За рулем пришлось все время сидеть Финчу: транквилизатор доктора Шоу так хорошо подействовал, что утром Джон просто не проснулся. Пришлось напрячь Фаско, чтобы затащить тяжелую тушу Риза в машину. Гарольд глянул в зеркало заднего вида на пристегнутого оборотня, и безвольно мотавшуюся опущенную голову. Финч надеялся, что оборотень проснется в поездке, потому что не знал, что делать с этой горой мышц. Взгляд соскользнул с фигуры Джона и зацепился за рюкзак с вещами, куда мисс Шоу любезно закинула пару ампул успокоительного и мазь для царапин. От недостатка сна притупляется не только скорость мышления и желание сделать новый вдох, но и регенерация. Однако Гарольд не мог отказаться от задания или перенести его — это могло спровоцировать лишние вопросы и подозрения, что с оборотнем что-то не так. Лично Финч считал, что раз ему не откусили голову — все прекрасно. Ну, или более менее нормально. Пульт от ошейника он оставил в Нью-Йорке, хотя даже Риз посмотрел на него как на идиота. Гарольд мог бы обидеться, но понимал, что дает крайне внушительный кредит доверия малознакомому оборотню. Что ж, придется Джону его отрабатывать.

Примерно к обеду машина смогла пробраться по лесным дорогам через корни и ямы к высокому каменному забору и черным железным воротам. Сильной тряске даже удалось растормошить спящую красавицу. Пока Риз, сонно моргая, окончательно просыпался, Финч завершил свой образ очками в яркой оправе, и накинул на себя зеленый шарф из легкой ткани. И люди, и оборотни мыслят стереотипами, устоявшимися в культуре образами, а какая творческая личность без розовых волос и странной одежды? Джону он нацепил черные очки и в очередной раз предупредил, чтобы тот не забывал всегда держать себя в человеческой форме. Конечно, они сразу поймут, что Риз тоже является оборотнем, но Гарольд не хотел вызывать любых лишних подозрений, особенно нетипичными серыми глазами.

Ворота открылись и за ними, к удивлению Финча, оказалась грунтовая дорога к гаражу и зеленый газон по бокам. Выйдя из машины, напарники обогнули строение по вымощенной мозаикой тропе, и перед ними открылся просторный сад. Двор семейства был вытянутым, отчего внутри оказался намного больше чем казалось снаружи. Узкие дорожки петляли по территории среди декоративных деревьев разного размера и заканчивались у огромных многоуровневых клумб, везде стояли аккуратные скамейки, а центральная широкая дорога и вовсе имела по краям фонари. Гарольд понял, что они пришли в гости к одному из древних кланов, история которых берет свое начало на заре времен и вплелась в легенды многих народов. Обычно члены таких кланов живут закрыто и о их жизни почти ничего не известно. Но они явно не бедствуют. Пока напарники шли к самому дому, Финч старался найти хоть какие-то странности, но его заинтересовали разве что небольшие желтые цветы, посаженные на верхушках по всему каменному забору. На первый взгляд тоже декоративные, только если приглядеться, становится понятно, что это зверобой. Растение, которое используют для защиты от тех, кто входит со злыми помыслами. Помыслы у Гарольда были самые разные, но только не злые. В основном хотелось зеленого чая или хотя бы кофе, чтобы найти как можно больше информации. К счастью, его роль позволяет спокойно задавать множество вопросов. Уже подходя к дому, Финч отметил, что здание невысокое, одноэтажное, имеет много широких окон, в которых горел теплый оранжевый свет и большое количество выходов в разные стороны сада. Последнее усложняло работу, так как их было всего двое, и они не могли уследить за каждой дверью. Значит, придется следить за жильцами.

Поднявшись по маленьким ступеням на крыльцо, по бокам от которого стояло две деревянные фигурки лисиц, Гарольд позвонил в звонок. Им почти сразу открыла женщина в светлом голубом платье с синеватой вышивкой васильков на подоле. Ее рыжие волосы были заплетены в пышную косу. Хозяйка тепло улыбалась, отчего на щеках появились маленькие ямочки, глаза радостно сверкали зелеными искрами, в уголках лучиками собрались едва заметные морщинки.

— Миссис Хелен, добрый день и еще раз спасибо, что откликнулись на нашу просьбу, — Финч приветливо улыбнулся, пока Джон стоял сзади, и эмоций в нем было столько же, сколько у растущего рядом куста. Человек подозревал, что ему придется стараться за двоих, но не думал, что все насколько плохо.

— Мы вас очень ждали, проходите. К нам нечасто заглядывают жители городка, наверное, боятся этого огромного забора, а новые лица вообще редко удается увидеть. Надеюсь, вам понравится гостить у нас, — женщина с пригласительным жестом пропустила гостей в дом. И это было не простая любезность — порог был сделан из рябины. — Все мы ходим без обуви, но если вам будет неудобно в носках или босиком, у нас есть гостевые тапочки. Все полы у нас застелены коврами, очень теплые и мягкие, но вы все равно не стесняйтесь, говорите. Хорошо?

Казалось, Хелен была рада даже больше самих гостей, пушистый рыжий хвост так и подрагивал, от волнения. Речь ее была торопливой, но женщина была полна воодушевления и энергии, словно маленький ребенок рождественским утром. Пока напарники снимали верхнюю одежду и обувь, из ближней комнаты выглянули любопытные мордочки детей. Финч насчитал пять рыжих голов, с виду всем было около семи, значит они были из одной помета. С детьми Гарольд ладил намного хуже чем со строчками программного кода, а учитывая, что он будет большинство времени проводить с хозяйкой, детей придется оставить на… Нужно как можно быстрее все узнать и убраться отсюда.

— Пойдемте на кухню, дорога у вас, конечно, выдалась долгая и непростая. Я испекла яблочный пирог. Ох, если вы не любите сладкое, есть лазанья, —хозяйка бодро шагала по мягким коврам.

Судя по тому, как они пружинили под ногами, ковры были постелены в несколько слоев, что не давало босым ногам замерзнуть даже зимой. Они прошли через гостиную, где взгляд сразу приковывал к себе огромный камин в половину стены. Внутри дома обстановка была проще чем в саду, мебель выполнена из массива дуба, видимо, чтобы справляться с напором пяти комплектов коготков и острых зубов, однако везде чувствовался домашний уют: кружевные салфетки ручной работы пестрели под вырезанными из дерева статуэтками. Фигурки явно были сделаны новичками в этом деле, неровные и не всегда в них можно было узнать какой-то конкретный образ, но они стояли на полках на самых видных местах как трофеи. На кухне Хелен, напевая себе под нос незатейливую мелодию, раскладывала еду в украшенные узорами тарелки, одновременно успевая хлопать по наглым ладошкам, что тянулись за чужим угощением. Гостей почти сразу окружили рыжие макушки и начали заваливать вопросами. Похоже, их и правда ждали — кто-то из девочек нацепил все свои самые блестящие заколки, кто-то надел пышное платье. Мальчики были смелее и едва ли не вешались на Джона, который был для них странным гигантом и потенциальной лошадкой. На столе была заботливо выглаженная белая скатерть, а холодильник обклеен рисунками большой дружной семьи. С виду все было просто идеально, но машина выдала номер, а значит что-то здесь все-таки происходит. Они не могут узнать о несчастных случаях, только о заранее планирующихся преступлениях. Размышления Финча прервал вошедший на кухню глава семейства.

— Уже приехали? Это хорошая новость, я могу смело уйти в лес и не бояться, что ты перенервничаешь тут одна. Я как раз успел подготовить все на чердаке для гостей, так что можете располагаться, — Рун был ниже Джона, но крепко сложен, с ярко-рыжими волосами и короткой бородой. В образе сразу ощущалась чистая кровь своей сущности, как бывает обычно, если оборотни много поколений создают союзы только с носителями такого же типа зверя. Мужчина коротко кивнул гостям, явно не слишком заинтересованный в новых знакомствах и обратился к Хелен с хитрой улыбкой: — Скорее всего, вернусь только вечером, постарайся не так сильно скучать по мне.

— Хоть ты и говоришь это мне, но сильнее всех скучать на самом деле будешь ты, — хозяйка прижалась боком к мужу, и они стали о чем-то шептаться, переплетя хвосты и иногда сталкиваясь носами.

Гарольд смущенно отвернулся, сомневаясь, что это похоже на планирование убийства. Он хотел было кое-что спросить у напарника, беспокоясь, что мистер Рун собирается уйти куда-то один. Но Джон в это время внимательно наблюдал за действиями женатой пары, склонив голову на бок.

— Джон! Перестань пялиться, это неприлично, — тихо прошипел Финч, ткнув оборотня локтем в бок. Судя по сложному выражению лица, Риз вообще не понял, почему так делать нельзя и чем там эти странные оборотни вообще занимаются. Человек только надеялся, что Джон не станет об этом спрашивать хозяев напрямую. И мысленно сделал себе пометку, дать оборотню пару книг, в которых раскрываются романтические отношения.

Мистер Рун ушел до того, как напарников выпустили из-за стола. Гарольд несколько расстроился, что не сможет поговорить с хозяином дома до вечера, но с другой стороны он мог бросить все силы на общение с миссис Хелен. Они решили остаться на кухне, а дети потащили Джона на улицу, чтобы тот научил их быть супершпионами. Риз в это время старался выжить и следил за тем, чтобы ему в порыве детского исследовательского любопытства не откусили нос и не отгрызли уши.

— Простите их за такое буйство, но в таком тихом месте порой бывает довольно скучно, — женщина принесла для Гарольда стопку книг со старой историей клана, за которой по легенде и приехал писатель.

— Они родились в одно время? Редко такое увидишь. Четверо старших уже тут не живут? У них все хорошо? — чаще всего убийцами оказываются люди из ближайшего окружения, поэтому Финч решил начать собирать информацию с членов семьи.

— Да, они учатся в городах, а самая старшая — Саманта уже устроилась программистом в крупную фирму, мы ей гордимся. Хотя мы, конечно же, гордимся ими всеми. Нам особенно повезло в этот раз, среди детей совсем не оказалось бет и не пришлось никого отдавать второй линии в Нью-Йорке.

Гарольд часто слышал о такой практике у крупных родов. Одна семья состоит только из альфа-оборотней, она является главной. Обо всех детях обделенных звериной сущностью заботится побочная семья, так поддерживается статус и сила. Хотя такое могут позволить себе только достаточно богатые и влиятельные Дома, поэтому чаще всего оборотни живут вместе с людьми крупными семьями. Конфликты случались с одинаковой частотой в обеих системах, поэтому для Финча разницы особой не было. Его интересовал факт, что никто из родственников пока не подходил на роль убийцы, с какой бы стороны человек не пытался посмотреть на семью. Хелен охотно отвечала на вопросы и с радостью делилась всеми легендами и древними сказаниями. Иногда по дому проносился топот, пару раз дети забегали и на кухню и с хитрыми улыбками на все лицо просили взять несколько вещей для сверхсекретной базы. Сначала они получали отказ, но когда пришло сразу несколько и сделало просящие мордочки, они все же получили желаемое. Давая указания, чтобы после игр все вернулось на свои места, Хелен старалась выглядеть строгой, но всегда провожала ласковым взглядом исчезавшие в дверном проеме рыжие хвостики. Это ничуть не сбивало ее с темы разговора, женщина оказалась хорошей рассказчицей. Гарольд делал заметки в блокноте о самых интересных историях, но не забывал временами задавать наводящие вопросы. Например, как обстоят отношения с начальством на работе у обоих родителей, не играли ли дети в призыв демона с жертвоприношением и не случалось ли каких-то странностей в последнее время.

— Ну что вы, чтобы в нашей глуши хоть что-то произошло? В селении пара животных пропадет и это уже такое событие, — женщина закатила глаза и подняла руки, изображая карикатурный шок, после чего тихо рассмеялась. — Все решили, что это какой-то крупный хищник и даже собирали группу охотников. Шуму-то было, а в итоге ничего не нашли и просто смирились, что раз в месяц какая-нибудь овца да пропадет.

— Они пропадают с примерно одинаковыми периодами? Это может быть одичалый оборотень из потерявшихся жителей городка? — Финч открыл блокнот с конца и наконец сделал хоть какую-то запись, которая могла им помочь.

— Ох… В городе никого не пропадало уже очень давно, это была бы такая новость. Чтобы совсем одичать нужно столько месяцев провести в лесу, а зимы такие морозные. Мы живем в самой дальней от озера точке и часто гуляем в лесу, давно бы заметили по следам, что кто-то бродит в округе. Мой муж знает каждую веточку, а в этом месяце вообще почти каждый день выходит за ворота.

— А чем он занимается в лесу не знаете? — такая любовь к прогулкам на свежем воздухе крайне насторожила Гарольда. Стоило придумать способ проследить за мистером Руном.

— Даже не представляю, но если ему будет нужна помощь, он поделится проблемами со мной, — Хелен поймала на себе скептический взгляд Финча и весело ухмыльнулась. — Удивлены, что не ревную? Личное пространство нужно каждому, а в доме, где носится целых пять маленьких ураганчиков его очень сложно найти. Я отдыхаю за вышивкой и готовкой, но мужу такие варианты не подходят, пусть бегает себе по кустам, если нравится.

— Да нет, я много слышал о преданности оборотней своим партнерам. «Пока смерть не разлучит» для вас не просто слова, — однако теперь Гарольд был еще сильнее уверен, что за главой семьи нужно было установить слежку. — И все же, почему вы так уверены, что в лесу безопасно? Одичалый мог прийти из другого места и решить обосноваться здесь, если условия для него подходят.

— Такой вариант… Может существовать, — лисьи ушки взволнованно дрогнули, но миссис Хелен быстро вернула прежнее спокойствие и мягкую улыбку. — Будет лучше, если вы спросите об этом у моего мужа.

В зале послышались глухие шаги, и затем на кухню зашел мистер Рун. Он выглядел уставшим и задумчивым, но тяжелый взгляд сразу потеплел, стоило ему заметить Хелен.

— Говорите тише. Детей напугаете, а им скоро спать ложиться, — Финчу достался более суровый взгляд. Оборотень прищурился, с подозрением осматривая Гарольда, и постарался ответить так, чтобы его недовольство было как можно менее заметно. — Если бы тварь жила у нас под боком, я бы давно ее нашел и разобрался. Вам нечего искать в нашем лесу, сидите за своими обожаемыми книжками.

— Уже вечер? Ох, как-то мы засиделись, — Финч согласно кивнул, и Хелен начала хозяйничать на кухне.

Решив сходить проверить напарника, Гарольд прошел мимо оборотня, отметив следы пороха на пальцах мистера Руна, пока тот шел к раковине. Финч собирался поделиться этой находкой с Джоном, которого нашел на крыльце, одиноко сидящим на ступеньках. Оборотень выглядел немного потрепанным и смотрел в пустоту, явно принимая решение никогда не заводить детей. Лучше завести кота или гориллу. Часть волос была взлохмачена, и Финч не удержался, проведя рукой по серой макушке. Риз даже не вздрогнул, только немного откинул голову, теснее прижимаясь к ладони. Еще немного погладив уставшего оборотня, Гарольд почесал тому за ухом и поспешил убрать руку, чтобы не остаться без нее. К удивлению человека, оборотень никак не возмутился на этот жест, лишь глубоко вдохнул и продолжил молча сидеть рядом. Финч облокотился на перила у верхушки лестницы и тоже сделал вдох. В воздухе уже чувствовалась прохлада подступавшей осени. Жаль, что они не приехали на месяц позже, когда весь лес покроется яркими красками. Но это не мешало обоим смотреть, как ночь подступает неслышными шагами, укутывая засыпающий мир в темноту.

— Тут не так шумно как в доме, да? У меня нет семьи, и я даже не представляю, что творится на день благодарения, когда вместе собирается вся родня. Хотя нам обоим должно быть одинаково сложно это представить, — Гарольд сделал паузу и в тишине услышал, как крыльцо коротко оцарапали когти. Прикрыл глаза, Финч прислушался к себе. Он не чувствовал страха перед оборотнем и точно не собирался от него избавляться. Осталось только убедить в этом Джона, потерявшего всякое доверие, к кому бы то ни было. — Не стоит. Секреты умеют хранить могилы и параноики. Мне со вторым повезло, поэтому я все еще жив и намерен продолжить утилизировать кислород еще пару десятков лет.

— Сколько знаешь? — говорил Риз крайне редко, отчего голос оборотня грубо хрипел, выбиваясь из общей умиротворяющей картины.

— Я долго присматривался к тебе, Джон, и мои наблюдения отличаются от того, что мне удалось узнать о дельтах из документов и медицинских отчетов, — припоминая прочитанные абзацы, из которых можно слепить несколько хороших страшилок, Финч тихо усмехнулся себе под нос. — По их представлениям ты уже давно должен был выть на луну, а мне не удалось бы прожить и часа, не отгородившись прутьями клетки. Мне очень любопытно, насколько ты владеешь речью на самом деле?

— Плохо для людей. Но остальные хуже… были, — на этих словах оборотень тряхнул головой, отгоняя подступившие воспоминания, и перестал разглядывать вечереющее небо, опустив взгляд.

— Ты не должен был выжить, но судьба подарила второй шанс. Тебя никто не станет искать, правительство все еще считает тебя мертвым. Тебя отправили на утилизирующую миссию из-за потери обоняния? — оборотень коротко кивнул, и Гарольд, заметив нервную дерганность движений, на время замолчал. Было видно, что для Джона это была тяжелая тема, и Финч решил перевести разговор в более нейтральное русло, — Почему бы не подтянуть навыки общения?

— Не нужно для миссии. И только ты знаешь. Другим нельзя, — Риз обернулся, кинув через плечо тревожный взгляд, будто Гарольд прямо сейчас мог побежать рассказывать каждому встречному.

— А я уже собирался печатать об этом в Твиттер, — Финч мягко рассмеялся на подозрения, его такое поведение оборотня только развеселило. Он понял, как иногда выглядит в глазах других со своей паранойей. — А хотелось бы? Думаю, у тебя без проблем получится, достаточно просто регулярной практики.

— Возможно… — что-то неуловимо изменилось в лице Джона, в сером взгляде, который неотрывно сейчас наблюдал за расслабленным и веселым человеком.

— Тогда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, — отстранившись от перил, Финч потянулся, прикрывая рот в коротком зевке. — Я иду в дом, миссис Хелен собирает всех у камина, чтобы рассказать детям несколько историй на ночь. Не сиди на крыльце долго, мы все будем ждать тебя.

— Разве это все? Где вопросы? — повернувшись корпусом к приоткрывшему входную дверь человеку, Риз недоверчиво прищурился. — Ты любишь все знать.

— Для начала мне хватит. Ведь я рассчитываю на длительное общение, — Финч улыбнулся и заговорчески подмигнул оборотню.

— Сноу?

— Будет молчать. Многим из наших хочется, чтобы он замолчал навсегда, но у меня другие методы. И мистер Сноу определенно не захочет ощутить их на себе. Ведь умереть очень быстро, а вот заставить страдать, будучи живым, это уже… интереснее, — сделав в воздухе странный жест рукой, Гарольд посмотрел на Джона, который слабо улыбнулся ему в ответ, и человеку захотелось остаться тут, на прохладной улице в спокойной тишине, а не идти к радостной, шумной компании у камина.

Когда Финч ушел, Риз еще немного посидел в одиночестве, всматриваясь в чернеющие кроны деревьев. Сейчас тишина больше не успокаивала, она была оглушающей, пустой. Без человека теперь было неуютно, поэтому оборотень вскоре поднялся с крыльца и направился в дом. В гостиной и правда было целое сборище, почти все сидели на полу у камина плотным полукругом, и только сбоку от Гарольда было одно свободное место. Джон почувствовал, как что-то странно всколыхнулось под ребрами, но списал это на пропущенный ужин и молча опустился на пол рядом с Финчем.

Миссис Хелен рассказывала короткие легенды о старых племенах, о великих битвах между кланами, заставляя маленькие лисьи хвостики замирать от восхищения. Когда дети начали сонно потирать глаза и периодически показывать длинные клычки, протяжно зевая, захватывающие истории сменялись на более спокойные, а потом и вовсе стали чередоваться с балладами. У Хелен был красивый глубокий голос, с мягким звучанием. От плавной баюкающей мелодии дети один за другим начали засыпать, укладываясь друг на друга. Почувствовав тяжесть, Джон озадаченно повернул голову, но Финч уже тихо сопел ему в плечо, привалившись боком. Родители стали брать детей на руки и уносить в дальнюю спальню. Риз переложил человека на диван и осторожно проследил, как миссис Хелен заботливо накрыла всех широким одеялом и подарила каждому поцелуй в лоб. Джона шепотом окликнул сзади низкий голос.

— Ты слишком странный даже для городского оборотня. Кроме того, что я до сих пор не могу найти твой запах, твое поведение тоже выделяется. Все время следишь за моей семьей, но я тоже наблюдаю и все подмечаю. Я знаю в чем дело, — Риз был готов выпустить когти и вступить в драку от малейшего резкого движения. Он бросил короткий взгляд на диван, что мистер Рун, конечно же, заметил и кивнул. — С людьми всегда много проблем, совершенно не понимают намеков. Есть у меня пара знакомых, им очень тяжко в отношениях, но любовь штука такая, да…

Джон завис на пару мгновений, обрабатывая услышанное. В это же время глава семейства давал советы о правильном ухаживании за партнером, объяснял про конфетно-букетный период, и что он очень важен для людей, так как они, бедняги, не могут просто принюхаться и по сочетанию запахов понять, что перед тобой твоя идеальная пара. Риз стоял не шевелясь, словно выпав из реальности. Но советы слушал.

— А лучше всего спроси у своей стаи, они тебе всегда помогут. — Заметив потяжелевший взгляд Джона, мистер Рун посерьезнел и добавил тихое: — Ты ведь не один? У тебя есть стая?

— Была… Предали, — процедил сквозь сжатые зубы оборотень.

— А, так это и не стая была, — хозяин понял, что Риз в этот момент совсем перестал его понимать, и попробовал подобрать наиболее понятное объяснение: — Важна не кровь, в стае все заботятся друг о друге, ее члены важнее всего. Для многих это их семья, но часто бывает, что вместе собираются разные оборотни, а иногда даже и люди. Но никогда еще в настоящей стае не было предательства. Поэтому мы не боимся передавать родившихся без звериной сущности или бет со слабыми способностями, неспособных обращать свое тело, в руки человеческой родни. Их будут любить, о них будут заботиться, мы знаем это. Хотя порой мне жаль, что люди слишком хрупкие. Им опасно жить рядом с оборотнями.

Джон обернулся и снова посмотрел на диван, где виднелась темная макушка человека. Оборотень понимал справедливость этих слов, но принимать не хотел. Он хотел и дальше слушать бормотание под ухом занятого работой человека, наблюдать за тем, как тот засыпает, и сторожить его сон, отгоняя любую угрозу. Мистер Рун верно все понял и ухмыльнувшись, положил ладонь на плечо Риза.

— Ты справишься, завтра можете прогуляться вдоль озера. Побудете наедине, полюбуетесь природой. Только гуляйте возле нашего берега, — мужчина сильнее сжал руку на плече. — На другой стороне озера, в лесу, я как-то видел… нечто. Хоть это был лишь короткий миг, и я не разглядел странную тварь, но оно не было похоже ни на одно известное мне животное. Сколько раз не приходил туда с ружьем, я больше не встречал его. Твой человек очень любопытный, поэтому следи за ним.

Джон молча кивнул и они с хозяином дома разошлись. Возвращаясь к дивану, оборотень планировал поделиться сведениями с Гарольдом, чтобы они вместе составили завтрашний маршрут… Но в его планы вмешался образ Финча, который уже успел завернуться в лежащие на диване пледы и мирно спал. Его лицо выглядело довольным и расслабленным, хотя оборотень уже видел, как у переносицы собираются хмурые морщинки, которые всегда появлялись у Гарольда, когда он о чем-то напряженно думал. Джон принял решение подождать до утра и все рассказать, когда Финч выспится. Ведь это не Риз сегодня не спал с раннего утра и вел машину по ухабистым дорогам. Придумав прекрасное оправдание — от сонных людей нет никакой пользы — оборотень сгреб Финча в охапку вместе с пледами и понес к лестнице.

Чердак оказался такой же приятно отделанной мансардой. Сгрузив свою ношу на кровать у стены, Джон накрыл человека одеялом. После того как оборотень посмотрел на все это и как следует все обдумал, на Финча сверху навалилось еще одно одеяло. Риз опустился на пол возле кровати Гарольда и, прикрыв глаза, прислушивался к мерному дыханию позади себя, к биению сердца, шороху ткани. Пусть человек думает и дальше, что это он отвечает за оборотня, если ему так спокойнее. Джон будет следить за ним тихо, незаметно, всегда. До последнего вздоха, пока смерть их не разлучит.

***

Проснулся Финч ночью от того, что под столькими слоями ткани было невыносимо жарко. Он начал ворочаться, чтобы выползти на свободу и у него это даже получалось. В какой-то момент ощущение кровати под рукой исчезло и Гарольда потянуло вниз. Но перед тем как он успел шлепнуться на пол, что-то мягким толчком вернуло его обратно. Окончательно выбравшись из одеял и пледов, Финч сел на кровати и увидел сидящего рядом на полу оборотня.

— Спал? — Гарольд спросил больше для вида. Он и без лишних слов понял, что Джон ни разу еще не сомкнул глаз с того момента, как они вышли из машины.

— Почти… Скоро буду, — Риз считал, что ответил практически правду. Он же не уточнил когда это «скоро» должно наступить.

— Надеюсь на это. Во всяком случае, у меня есть препараты доктора Шоу и я не побоюсь ими воспользоваться, — Гарольд посмотрел в небольшое окно и, судя по цвету неба, у них точно есть еще пара часов на сон перед новым днем.

Он хотел предложить Джону чашечку чая со вкусом крепкого сна, но взгляд Финча остановился на шее оборотня. Риз сидел, опустив голову, отчего ворот черной водолазки немного сполз назад, открывая царапины. Рука невольно потянулась к поврежденной шее, осторожно прикоснувшись к отметинам, которые уже выглядели намного лучше, но все еще вызывали в груди Гарольда неприятное давящее ощущение. Этого не должно быть. Джон ощутимо вздрогнул, едва почувствовав касание, но не отстранился и не попросил человека убрать руку. Финч проследил кончиками пальцев самые глубокие царапины и, подцепив край, опустил ворот водолазки, полностью открывая шею.

— Все пройдет… — едва слышно выдохнул оборотень, пытаясь то ли подбодрить, то ли оправдаться. Он чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, но не мог заставить себя обернуться, представляя разочарованное лицо человека и брезгливость в светлых глазах.

— Уже почти прошло, но все равно надо обработать. Я помогу, наверняка одному будет сложно достать до отметин сзади, — Гарольд включил настольную лампу и потянулся к неразобранной сумке у кровати, а когда поднялся обратно, чуть не выдавил пол тюбика на пол, сжав в руках мазь. Конечно, намного удобнее, если Риз просто снимет свою водолазку. Очень логичное действие, продуманное и… Что там еще должно быть?

В голове Финча стало слишком пусто, он чувствовал эхо стучавшей в висках крови. Гарольд не мог заставить себя отвернуться и наблюдал за звериной грацией, с которой оборотень плавно стягивал черную ткань, открывая все больше перекатывавшихся мышц. Щеки сами потеплели и теперь человек был рад, что сидит на кровати позади Джона и тот ничего не видит. Длинные неровные шрамы светлыми полосками пересекали плечи и напряженную спину, они спускались следами когтей вдоль позвоночника, перекрывали друг друга и уходили дальше, скрываясь под поясом брюк.

Риз терпеливо ждал, пока его рассмотрят в тусклом свете лампы, понимая, что там есть на что посмотреть. Вся его жизнь была одним долгим сражением, высекающим на коже следы каждой выигранной битвы и болью выжигающим в памяти воспоминания, что всегда будут преследовать его.

Гарольд выдавил немного мази и разогрел в руках, отчего в нос ударил острый запах лекарств. Сейчас человек даже немного завидовал Джону, которого подобное нисколько не смущало. Пальцы осторожно очертили тонкую линию над верхним краем ошейника и затем начали втирать мазь круговыми движениями. Ладони плавно скользили вдоль шеи, легко поглаживая кожу, Финч чувствовал каменное напряжение мышц в каждом сантиметре, к которому прикасался. Мягко надавливая по бокам от позвоночника, кончики пальцев расходились в стороны, растирали и просто гладили горячую кожу. Гарольд сразу не стал ограничивать себя только участками с царапинами, ведя ладони от кромки волос вдоль выпирающих позвонков, опускаясь до лопаток.

Джон прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и позволяя голове покачиваться в такт движениям заботливых рук. Истома расходилась теплой волной от шеи до плеч, заставляя оборотня наклонять голову, подставляясь под ласковые движения. Глубокое дыхание стало тяжелым и прерывистым, оборотень все сильнее погружался в это странное марево окутывающее сознание вязкой дымкой, пока на конце выдоха все отчетливее становились слышны тихие хрипы. Человек надавил на какую-то точку и по всему телу прошлась судорога, заставив Риза сделать лишний рваный вдох. В тот же момент руки на шее дрогнули и отпустили его. Джон откинул голову назад и лег затылком на колени Финча, заглядывая в обеспокоенные виноватые глаза.

— Зачем перестал? — серый взгляд блуждал по лицу человека в поисках ответа, выжидающе всматриваясь в глубину широких зрачков. Вместо ответа чужая рука нежно погладила его по голове.

— Ты ведь знал, что все будет так. Но несмотря на это все равно принял приглашение Фаско и пришел в тот день. Но почему? — Гарольд поймал лицо оборотня ладонями, не давая отвернуться. Он увидел, как светлый взгляд потемнел от отчаянной боли, на короткий вырвавшейся из-за непробиваемой стены невозмутимости Риза.

— Больше не хочу убивать. Мне нужна цель. Хоть что-то… — голос оборотня звучал даже более осиплым чем обычно.

— Нужна работа? Теперь она у тебя есть. И у тебя есть я - твой напарник, — Финч опустил голос до мягкого шепота, подметив, что веки Джона начали опускаться все ниже. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. В этот раз, я буду сторожить твой сон.

***

Утром за завтраком мистер Рун объявил, что сегодняшний день проведет дома. А то зачастил он что-то по лесам бродить, нужно и с семьей время провести.

— Хотя погода-то какая прекрасная, ни одного облачка на небе. Хороший день для прогулки, почему бы гостям не осмотреть сегодня наши живописные окрестности? — на лице мужчины играла хитрая улыбка, а взгляд загадочно перескакивал с Джона на Финча и обратно.

— Да нет, мы как-то не планировали … — поведение главы семейства показалось Гарольду крайне подозрительным. Что он скрывает?

— Хорошая идея, — фыркнул Риз и потянул за собой удивленного человека.

— Джон, стой, нам нельзя покидать дом, мы должны следить за семьей! Вчера я заметил у мистера Руна на руках следы пороха, он точно что-то замышляет, — проворчал Финч, которого бесцеремонно вели к воротам.

— Порох от ружья, это защита, — оборотень остановился на дорожке, но не выпустил из хватки запястье Гарольда. — Вчера он рассказал, что видел в лесу нечто. Мы должны найти.

— Рун мог заметить, что мы наблюдаем на ним, и таким образом выманить нас из дома, чтобы уничтожить все возможные улики. Сегодня мы должны остаться дома, — паранойя Финча кричала о чрезмерной беспечности напарника. Он сказал все верно, он прав, но почему-то все равно было больно смотреть, как Джон отчего-то резко поник и уныло кивнул, соглашаясь. Они вроде бы уже все решили, но оборотень все еще не отпускал его руку, бросая печальные взгляды в лес. Неужели ему так хотелось побегать на природе? Гарольд тяжело вздохнул: — Ладно… Я успел установить достаточно камер и прослушивающих устройств, можем недолго прогуляться и поискать это ваше нечто.

Финч всегда знал, что его среда обитания — исключительно каменные джунгли, но окончательно в этом убедился, когда запнулся о корень дерева, стоило им едва зайти под тени густых крон деревьев. Джон успел подхватить его и вернуть вертикальное положение. Оборотень насмешливо фыркнул, не спеша убирать руку с предплечья Гарольда. Сначала Финч отказался от помощи, но споткнувшись еще два раза, почти сразу же после нескольких самостоятельных шагов, в конце концов, позволил оборотню вести его через лес под руку. Вообще Гарольд надеялся, что это задание окажется расследованием в пределах дома с семейными тайнами и шокирующими секретами, как всегда бывает в детективах. Он не особенно рассчитывал, что будет бегать по лесу. Хоть места были и в самом деле красивые, напарники обращали мало внимания на пейзажи. Они шли в основном молча, потому что их главными инструментами сегодня были слух и зрение. Если оборотень вслушивался в звуки леса и подмечал любое движение вокруг, то Финч через планшет следил за камерами, и переключался между разными прослушками, в зависимости от того, в какой комнате находились жильцы. Для удобства у человека специально был небольшой наушник, хотя в разговорах и на камерах ничего интересного не было — обычные будни большой шумной семьи. Поэтому Гарольд иногда позволял себе отвлекаться от камер на отправку коротких отчетов в штаб, которые он не успел доделать вчера, свалившись спать в гостиной.

Иногда Джону приходилось брать Финча на руки, чтобы широким прыжком перемахнуть на другую сторону небольших речек, которые впадали в озеро и вытекали из него. Человек не особо возражал, ведь это здорово экономило им время в отличие от поиска более узкого участка или естественной переправы по торчащим камням или заваленным деревьям. Только вот оборотень потом всегда отказывался отпускать его, продолжая нести еще несколько десятков метров, пока возмущенный Гарольд не заставлял вернуть себя на твердую землю. Правда, чем дольше они шли к противоположной стороне озера и чем ниже солнце начало склоняться к верхушкам деревьев, тем менее охотно протестовал Финч. Ноги начинали чаще заплетаться и отдавать болью, будто при каждом шаге его били палкой по пяткам. Когда их путь уперся в отвесный земляной склон, Гарольд присел на небольшой валун у берега озера и понял, что Джону, возможно, все-таки придется нести его обратно. Отдохнув немного, Финч заметил, что оборотня что-то заинтересовало у накрененного на краю склона дерева. Среди торчащих переплетений корней и огромных камней зиял темный проход, который мог вполне оказаться входом в пещеру. Уже начинало темнеть, и Гарольду не очень понравилась идея зайти внутрь, но Джон уже почти залез в дыру, так что человеку не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. Внутри и правда оказалась пещера и она была очень просторной — оба напарника без труда шли рядом друг с другом, разве что Ризу приходилось немного наклоняться из-за роста. В пещере стояла кромешная темнота из-за сгустившихся сумерек, и Финч в который раз наступил на корень дерева. Правда, свое мнение человеку пришлось поменять, когда корень под ногой начал извиваться и шипеть. Что-то толкнуло Гарольда, он не смог рассмотреть, но это было нечто сильное и большое, крупнее среднего человека. Изучить больше Финч не успел, потому что его резко подхватили и вынесли из пещеры. Тварь не стала преследовать напарников снаружи, лишь из пещеры доносилось злобное шипение и шум от возни. Риз утянул человека дальше от провала, напарники засели в густых зарослях, откуда был обеспечен хороший обзор на выход из пещеры.

Гарольд начал рассуждать:

— Судя по тому, что оно среагировало, только когда я наступил, оно только проснулось. Скорее всего, у этого существа ночной образ жизни. Это объясняет, почему мистер Рун больше не встречался с ним во время дневного обхода территории, — Финч что-то торопливо набирал на планшете, пока оборотень следил за обстановкой. — Я отправил сообщение в главный офис, но в лучшем случае помощь будет тут часа через три или четыре. Уже вот-вот стемнеет и это странное создание должно выбраться из укрытия в поисках еды. Хоть мы его и напугали, но голод сильнее страха, а такому большому существу нужно много калорий каждый день.

В итоге напарники решили, что Джон незаметно заберется на корни дерева, что были над входом, и, когда тварь покажется из пещеры, прыгнет на нее сверху. Конечно, было бы идеально оставить ее в живых, но и прикончить ее, разодрав горло тоже было неплохим вариантом. Гарольд же должен был сидеть ниже воды, тише травы и наблюдать. Прошло около часа, у Финча безбожно затекли ноги и шея, еще через полчаса у выхода наконец послышались звуки. Человек отчетливо увидел два желтых глаза и как посреди темноты показался еще более черный силуэт.

Оно было чем-то неуловимо похоже на человека, но с неправильными удлиненными конечностями и передвигалось на четырех когтистых лапах. У лопаток выпирало два надломанных отростка, на спине торчали колючие шипы, переходившие на длинный хвост, конец которого скрывался в глубине пещеры.

Джон прыгнул сверху, но когти не нанести урона, лишь скользнули в сторону по чему-то гладкому, напоминавшему матовую чешую рептилий. Внезапная атака провалилась и монстр скинул с себя оборотня, отбросив в сторону. Завязалась короткая борьба, в ходе которой Финч с ужасом понял — Риз уступает во всем, он проиграет. Теперь это не было вопросом, в каком виде лучше всего доставить объект в лабораторию, это был вопрос выживания обоих напарников. Решение было рискованным, но до смешного простым. Выбравшись из своего укрытия, Гарольд побежал к Джону, так быстро, как только позволяли его его хромота и усталость. Тварь сразу заметила новую жертву и бросилась наперехват, откидывая взрытые изогнутыми когтями комья земли. У Финча получилось отвлечь внимание, что позволило оборотню с разбега врезаться существу в бок, сбивая его с ног. Риз тоже потерял равновесие, и человек поспешил к лежащему на земле напарнику.

Джон дышал хрипло и рвано, у него уже было несколько травм. Но он все равно поднимался, превозмогая острую боль, потому что если он сейчас не справится, Финч точно не уйдет отсюда живым. Он должен защитить человека, это его главная миссия, его цель.

Гарольд опустился на колени перед напарником, наклонился к самой голове, загнанно дыша, и постарался сказать кодовую фразу как можно четче. Он не успел понять, сработало ли, потому что монстру столкновение почти не навредило, и тот с шипением бросился на Финча. Спину обожгло острой болью и затем человека опрокинуло на землю, выбив из легких почти весь воздух. Тварь нависла над ним, вдавив грудную клетку острыми когтями и не давая вдохнуть. Она уже тянулась к нему, раскрыв то, что должно было быть ртом, обдавая гнилостным дыханием и позволяя рассмотреть несколько рядов торчащих в разные стороны зубов. Мир начал кружиться и темнеть, когда внезапно вся давящая тяжесть просто исчезла. Сверху раздалось свирепое рокочущее рычание. Первое, что Гарольд смог увидеть, придя в себя, была оскаленная пасть огромного волка, с ненавистью смотрящего куда-то вперед. На душе сразу стало спокойнее, когда в огромном звере Финч узнал Джона. Лунный свет падал на серую шерсть, отчего она отливала серебром, делая оборотня похожим скорее на призрачное видение, чем на что-то реальное. Перекатившись на бок, человек смог увидеть, как монстр поднялся и, отряхнувшись от песка, стал с шипением подползать к ним. Оборотень тоже опустился, придавливая Гарольда к земле и закрывая собой, и угрожающе рычал на противника.

Финч не знал, что конкретно послужило сигналом, после которого оба в один миг сорвались с места и сцепились друг с другом в рычащий клубок когтей и зубов. Чтобы не помешать, Гарольд постарался осторожно отползти подальше. Не хотелось бы попасть в лапы твари и подставить Джона, особенно сейчас, когда он начал оттеснять ее яростными ударами. Послышался треск костей и глухой болезненный стон, резанувший по ушам.  
Финч поморщился и прикрыл уши от хруста дробящихся обломков, влажных звуков разрывающейся плоти и истошных воплей, беспомощно бившейся под оборотнем твари. Джон превратил ноги монстра ниже колен в лохмотья. Металлический запах крови достиг даже Гарольда, застряв комом в горле. Финч закрыл глаза и постарался размеренно и глубоко дышать, справляясь с приступом тошноты. Когда его перестало сильно мутить, он ощутил теплое дыхание у себя на макушке. Раскрыв глаза и подняв голову, Гарольд сталкивается с яркими волчьими глазами, в которых вместе с отражением холодного блеска луны плескалось беспокойство. Мокрый нос утыкается Финчу в лоб и человек глубоко выдыхает, чувствуя, как тело и разум наполняются тяжестью.

— Все закончилось, — едва слышно шепчет Гарольд, после чего его лизнул в щеку шершавый язык. С усталой улыбкой человек погладил волка, замечая свисавшие с боков клочки местами слипшегося от крови меха, но оборотень выглядел неплохо и охотно подставлялся под ласку. Серая шерсть покалывала ладонь, но ощущалась гладкой и мягкой, стоило только провести рукой в правильном направлении.

Финч тяжело поднялся на ноги и, облокотившись на Джона, попросил его помочь дойти до одного места. Подняв черную ленту с земли, человек положил ее на один из валунов. Отыскав камень побольше, но который он был сейчас в состоянии поднять, Гарольд в несколько ударов разбил ошейник под пораженным взглядом оборотня.

— Боже, какая жалость, что ошейник сломался во время драки, а ведь он такой в Организации всего один… я проверял, — Финч крайне довольно улыбался, пока Риз не повалил его на землю, придавив своей огромной тушей. Оборотень принялся вылизывать лицо человека, не обращая внимания на его ворчливые возгласы.

***

— Агент Эф, Гарольд вам не говорил, зачем позвал нас сегодня? — Нэйтан отпил еще немного кофе, от которого клубился пар и снова продолжил смотреть на окно, которое указал ему Финч.

— Вы тоже ничего не знаете? Черт, значит это точно не повышение, — Фаско стоял, сложив руки на груди, и недовольно дергал торчащими из кудрявых волос небольшими ушками. — Меня больше интересует, почему мне приходится ждать здесь на заднем дворе и морозить свой хвост, когда Организация тратит кучу денег на отопление штаба? Куда идут мои налоги…

— Насколько я помню, агенты не платят налоги, — Гарольд тихо подошел со спины и наслаждался чужим замешательством на лицах, сменявшимся удивлением, а затем и полноценным шоком.

— Гос-с-споди… Ты чем его кормил? — Фаско ошарашенно уставился на огромного серого волчару, который был даже крупнее его самого в форме медведя.

Риз тоже выглядел довольным произведенным впечатлением, особенно пристально всматриваясь в Нэйтана Ингрема. Финч потрепал оборотня по холке, заодно делая акцент на полном отсутствии ошейника или поводка.

— Думаю, мы очень хорошо сработались и нам больше не потребуется… дополнительное оборудование.

— Теперь я понял, почему ты держал это в секрете несколько месяцев. Хорошо, я отменю заказ на новый ошейник. Если это все, что ты мне хотел показать, то я, пожалуй вернусь в здание, — Нэйтан побежденно склонил голову, в который раз понимая, что Финчу на самом деле лучше не мешать в исполнении его безумных планов. Приручить дельту, искусственно выращенное оружие, которого с самого появления на свет учили только одному… Уже отойдя на пару метров, Ингрэм добавил: — Кстати, агент Кей просила передать, что на Рождество ее не будет, но она сможет вырваться к нам весной.

— Что-то я не понял… А я тут при чем? — Фаско заинтересованно разглядывал оборотня с разных сторон, что-то прикидывая у себя в голове. Скорее всего, материал для новых каламбуров и прозвищ.

— С Джоном периодически надо играть на улице, а я быстро устаю кидать мяч, и ему становится скучно. Поэтому у нас появилась проблема, с которой поможет справиться только сильный и выносливый агент, а вы как нельзя лучше для этого подходите. Хотел попросить иногда брать его сюда на прогулку. — Гарольд видел, что Лайонелу и так понравился Риз, но чтобы наверняка предпочел подстраховаться манипуляцией.

— Если и кидать мяч такой Годзилле, то только баскетбольный. Ладно уж, мне тоже бывает надо размяться, так почему бы и не помочь друг другу? — Фаско понял, что его подловили, когда ему в руки почти сразу протянули большой плотный мяч. Но оборотень на это только усмехнулся, ведь он и сам был не против согреться какой-то активностью.

— Я знал, что на вас можно положиться, — передав инвентарь и напарника в надежные руки, Финч отправился в свой кабинет, чтобы без лишних глаз порыться в секретах правительства и найти документ с датой выхода Джона из капсулы, которая и стала фактически днем его рождения.

***

Едва солнце начало прогревать замерзший Нью-Йорк, в город с визитом приехала Картер. Пусть только проездом на один день, но Финч все равно был рад видеть давнюю подругу. Джосс настолько крепко обняла его при встрече, что Гарольд едва вздыхал, гадая, в каком месте его несчастный позвоночник сломается на этот раз. Отстранившись, Джосс глянула на Финча, будто в первый раз его видит и втянула воздух над макушкой человека. Взгляд Картер метнулся по офису и остановился на Джоне.

— А у тебя хороший вкус, молодец, — Джосс ухмыльнулась, наблюдая, как Гарольд переводит смущенный взгляд с нее на Риза и потом на остальных присутствовавших в офисе. Все агенты делали вид, что очень заняты и очень старались спрятать понимающие улыбки за бумагами или стаканчиком кофе.

— Джон. Ты опять что-то сделал? — Финч строго посмотрел на оборотня, который стоял неподалеку от них с непрошибаемо-довольным лицом, на что Гарольд страдальчески вздохнул: — Хотя бы вид сделай, что тебе стыдно.

— Он ничего такого не сделал, просто ваши запахи настолько тесно переплелись, что их теперь отделить сможет только тот, кто знал их раньше. Очень хорошее сочетание, мне нравится, — понимая, что главный параноик их организации проиграл еще очень давно, но понял это только сейчас, Джосс сочувственно потянула бывшего напарника к выходу. Пусть принимает свое поражение за чашкой чая, потому что Картер еще не завтракала и была голодной как волк.

Гарольд послушно следовал за подругой, почти полностью погрузившись в мысли. У Джона ведь не должно быть запаха, в правительственной лаборатории специально работали над тем, чтобы искусственных оборотней нельзя было отличить от обычных людей. Если бы Риз начал что-то брызгать на себя, Гарольд бы это, скорее всего, заметил. Либо у дельт все-таки был едва уловимый запах, который мог усилиться из-за каких-либо внешних или внутренних причин. Финч торопливо набрал сообщение мисс Шоу, чтобы она взяла у Джона анализы, на что ему ответили, что все уже давно готово и человека ждет сюрприз. Гарольд не мог бросить сейчас Картер, но любопытство так и мучало его, и оставаясь где-то на краю сознания. Финч определенно ненавидел сюрпризы.

Через какое-то время Гарольду даже удалось отвлечься от своих мыслей и провести несколько часов за приятной беседой. Работа в Лондоне оказалась очень похожа на Нью-Йорк — все то же спасение жизней, о котором никто не узнает, постоянная опасность, и здоровый сон только в мечтах. Картер напротив хотела побольше узнать о новом напарнике Финча и напарники ли они вообще друг другу. Гарольд… сомневался. С одной стороны, у них не случилось ничего серьезного за все долгие месяцы. С другой стороны, человеку приходилось теперь очень внимательно следить за своими желаниями. Если, проходя мимо чужого стола, ему понравится какая-то ручка, то через пару мгновений за спиной послышатся звуки неравной борьбы, и потом он найдет эту ручку у себя на столе. А однажды Джон протянул ему целую охапку цветов. С корнями. Гарольд тихо прошипел, чтобы Риз вернул растения в клумбы у входа в здание Организации, пока никто их не хватился, и не забыл их полить. Джон тогда очень расстроился, опустив уши и свесив хвост, он потащился свой подарок обратно. Финч быстро нагнал его и, отломав себе один цветок, добавил, чтобы Риз еще и полы за собой помыл. Джон скромно кивнул и пошагал дальше, а Гарольд только усмехнулся, наблюдая, как радостно мечется в разные стороны серый хвост, выдавая бурлившую внутри радость оборотня. У Финча была целая коллекция подобных моментов, он мог рассказывать их целый день, но внимательный взгляд заметил, как Картер лукаво улыбается, поглядывая на него.

— Что? — Стараясь не смотреть в глаза проницательной подруге, Гарольд отпил остывший зеленый чай, рассматривая вид из окна кафе.

— Я действительно поражена. Впервые вижу, чтобы ты так много говорил о ком-то из плоти и крови, а не о чем-то из проводов и двоичного кода, — Джосс склонила голову на бок и ее улыбка стала еще коварнее. — Ты же в курсе, что ты покраснел, да?

— И как тебе климат Лондона? — Финч едва не поперхнулся, но продолжил делать вид, что внезапный приступ глухоты помешал ему услышать чужие слова. Была у Картер черта, которая особенно нравилась Гарольду. И заключалась она в умении остановиться вовремя. Ну то есть… Эта особенность работала со всем кроме того, что касалось расследований. Напарница больше не поднимала эту тему, позволяя себе лишь дружеские подколки и многозначительные намеки, но к такому Финч уже давно привык. Когда до поезда Джосс оставалось всего полтора часа, им пришлось разойтись, и Финч сразу же направился в свой кабинет.

Шоу оказалась той еще заговорщицей, как и Джон. Видимо, они набрались дурных примеров от Гарольда. На столе Финча ждала небольшая стопка анализов за последние пару месяцев. Ничего особенного в результатах не было, лишь сезонное повышение уровня гормонов, которому подвержен каждый оборотень весной. Интересная деталь была в том, что сначала в показателях все долгое время было совершенно глухо. Характерные изменения начались с одного внезапного скачка. Посмотрел, на дату в углу, Финч сразу подумал о случае в архиве.

Гению, который спроектировал это помещение и особенно расстояние между стеллажей, очень повезло не дожить до нынешних дней. Там и так всегда было мало места, а с габаритами Джона становилось совсем тесно. Они постоянно то соприкасались руками, то терлись друг о друга бедрами, поэтому было лишь вопросом времени, когда это наконец произошло. Оборотень с тихим шипением прижимал ладонь к носу, а на лбу у Гарольда виднелось красное пятно от внезапного столкновения. Риз выглядел виноватым, но Финч не собирался ругать его за то, что они оба решили одновременно поднять выпавший из файла лист бумаги. Он лишь уткнулся оборотню в плечо, мелко вздрагивая от беззвучных смешков. Джон как обычно сопел человеку в макушку, но в этот раз его руки плавно легли на чужую талию. Гарольд замер, но не стал отстраняться и почувствовал, как ладони поднимаются вверх по талии, притягивая Финча вплотную. Человек поднял голову, и его лицо снова оказалось слишком близко к лицу Джона, совсем как в их первый день, когда он мог ощутить чужое горячее дыхание на своих губах. Было бы неразумно отрицать, что Риз очень нравился Гарольду, а каждый раз, когда оборотень оказывался так близко, его сердце невольно пропускало удар, замирая в ожидании. Но Джон всегда был скован, он постоянно проявлял к человеку нежность, но будто боялся сделать лишнее действие. И в этот раз тоже, Гарольд видел томительное желание в серебристых глазах, но специально не двигался, лишь сохранял эту тесную близость, каждым прерывистым выдохом скользя по грани, но не переступал черту сам. Конечно, не хотелось бы стоять так слишком долго, все-таки работа не ждет, но Финч вскоре почувствовал, как руки Риза сжались на его талии. Оборотень склонился ближе и нежно коснулся кончика носа Гарольда своим. В груди что-то вспыхнуло, прокатившись теплой волной по ребрам, на несколько мгновений затопив все внутри и не позволяя вдохнуть. Этот жест Джон видел, еще когда они были на первом задании, и вряд ли точно понимал, что он на самом деле означает. Но даже если оборотень не до конца понимал само значение, в это движение он вкладывал именно те самые чувства.

Хоть больше ничего тогда и не случилось, примерно после этого Риз начал активно проявлять знаки внимания. Некоторые вызывали умиление, а другие желание заглянуть оборотню в мозг. Чтобы как минимум подтвердить его наличие, потому что стоило Гарольду хоть немного закашляться, как его уже тащили в кабинет мисс Шоу, не слишком интересуясь мнением самого Финча.

— Цель обнаружена, — незаметно подкравшись со спины, Джон навис над задумавшимся человеком и сгреб в объятия.

— Цель хочет чай и на руки, — печальный взгляд Гарольда был обращен на кучу бумаг, выросшую у него на столе за то время, что он был с Картер. Тяжело вздохнув, человек уловил приятный легкий аромат мяты. Правда, никакого напитка ему не принесли, вместо это оборотень шумно выдохнул где-то за ухом Финча, щекоча открытую шею. — Работы много, сегодня будешь спать в кровати один.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты жестокий человек, Гарольд? — низкий смешок прокатился мурашками по позвоночнику человека.

— Говорили, но не сразу. Видимо, нужно время распробовать, — ощутив, как зубы мягко прихватили мочку уха, Финч вздрогнул, получив в ответ довольное урчание, отдававшее приятной вибрацией в затылок.

— А знаешь, я даже не против. Как насчет того, чтобы немного поменять твое рабочее расписание? — Кончик языка невыносимо медленно прошелся вдоль шеи, после чего Джон поцеловал светлую кожу, собирая губами едва заметную дрожь. Дыхание давно сбилось у обоих, но в рабочем кабинете все еще висели камеры.

— Предложение интересное, но у меня есть несколько правил, — сзади послышался тихий смешок, ничего другого от Финча оборотень и не ждал, — Первое — никаких укусов и царапин до крови. Второе — никакого полного обращения, я не из этих. И третье — я буду сверху.

***

В мягком полумраке слабый свет ночника дрожащими бликами ложился на сталь наручников. Густую тишину прорезал металлический лязг, за которым тут же последовал судорожный выдох. Темная повязка закрывала глаза Джона, превращая в натянутую струну, в единый оголенный нерв, стоило сидящему на его бедрах Гарольду провести рукой по разгоряченной коже.

Полностью открытый, уязвимый, оборотень рвано хватал воздух приоткрытым ртом, пока его сердце колотилось так загнанно, словно намеревалось пробить его грудную клетку. Еще никому он не был открыт настолько, не позволял добровольно сковать себя, позволяя делать с собой все. По нервам гуляло тревожное напряжение и вместе с этим желание отдаться в знакомые руки, что сейчас так ласково перебирали его волосы, трогали торчащие кончики клыков. Кончики пальцев обвели сухие губы по краю и, поднявшись на горевшую румянцем скулу, провели по бархатистой ткани повязки, следуя от одного края через переносицу на другой. Джон хотел поймать их губами, водить языком по мягкой коже, но нежные прикосновения исчезли с лица. Ощущение потерянности сжало сознание холодными когтями, заставляя разум метаться в поисках живого тепла и опоры среди окружавшей пустоты.

Легкое касание Финча к обнаженному торсу заставило оборотня вновь дернуться, а наручники звонко удариться об изголовье кровати. Не имея возможности определить, где горячая ладонь коснется его тела в очередной раз, каждый сантиметр тела наполнился напряженным ожиданием и изнуряющим предвкушением. И каждый раз невесомая ласка взрывалась волной наслаждения, прокатываясь по телу судорогой. Казалось, что внутри все было раскалено, и как бы сильно грудь Джона не вздымалась от глубоких вдохов, мысли плавились от этого жара, ускользая и вновь оставляя оборотня в темноте. Весь его мир был бескрайней чернотой, сжавшейся в одну точку, где два тела касались друг друга.

Прикосновения были короткими, скользящими и невыносимо желанными. Когда ощущение чужой ладони снова начало исчезать, Риз невольно потянулся следом за ним, прогнувшись в спине. Где-то там раздался мягкий смешок, не саркастичный, а понимающий чужую жажду. Мягкое тепло коснулось шеи оборотня и с нажимом прошлось по груди, внезапно прервавшись на короткую острую вспышку от царапнувших по коже коротких ногтей. Выдох Джона сорвался на низкий утробный рык, оборотень снова дернул скованными руками, теряясь в нахлынувших ощущениях. Человек даже следов не сможет оставить, но этот внезапный контраст ошпарил нервы, почти лишил его контроля. Хриплое рычание преследовало уже каждый тяжелый вздох, но Финч отстранил руку и чуткие уши уловили тихий шелест простыни.

Шею накрыло волной горячего воздуха, Риз почти сразу повернул голову, надеясь смять мягкие губы в поцелуе.

— Так не пойдет, Джон, ты слишком отзывчивый.

Знакомый голос, оттененный низкими нотами, был совсем рядом, заставив оборотня вновь дернуться в сторону ласкового шепота. Зарывшись рукой в короткие пряди на затылке Финч нежно погладил оборотня, массируя затылок и стараясь немного успокоить. Это было действительно неожиданностью, но такой приятной. Джон был великолепен и Гарольд восхищался всем, что видел сейчас перед собой. От растрепанных волос до растекшегося по груди легкого румянца.

Он уже не сможет забыть, как нервный и сомневавшийся оборотень сначала опасливо озирался по сторонам, лишенный еще одного чувства. Но постепенно, шаг за шагом, каменные мышцы расслаблялись под ладонью, принимали его прикосновения не как угрозу, а как ожидаемое с нетерпением удовольствие, пока в конце концов Риз не начал сам подставляться под ласки, плавясь под руками Финча.

Щелкнув тюбиком смазки, Гарольд решил дать Джону легкую передышку, пока он подготавливал себя. Финч не был сторонником стереотипов и считал, что вполне можно быть в принимающей позиции и доминировать одновременно. С шумом выдыхая сквозь зубы, Гарольд медленно опускался, чувствуя, как внутри становится тесно и горячо. Привыкнув к размерам, он качнул бедрами, выбив из горла Риза первый стон. Финч двигался медленно и плавно, не давая Джону зайти за грань. Он видел, когда оборотень приближался к концу, читал по стиснутым зубам, выгибавшейся спине, затвердевавшим мышцам. И вновь замирал в шаге от пика, в одном движении, чтобы уйти за черту. Он ждал, пока сковавшее напряжение частично не отпустит Риза, и вновь начинал двигаться. В какой-то момент оборотень не выдержал и сам резко толкнулся бедрами. Откинув голову назад, Финч сжался, обронив судорожный глухой стон. Звонкий лязг металла оборвался хлопком. В следующий момент Гарольд лежал опрокинутый на спину, а сверху над ним нависал Джон, нетерпеливо стягивая повязку до конца.

— Ну вот, а говорил, что будешь играть по правилам… — Финч хотел было обиженно надуться, но это сложно, когда твой рот накрывают горячие губы, а влажный язык скользит внутрь по кромке зубов, чтобы чувственно провести по небу. Гарольд решил, что не стоит слишком дразнить зверя в первый раз, он еще успеет отыграться. Поэтому охотно подставлялся под голодные поцелуи, покрывавшие шею, плечи, ключицы красными отметинами. Волчьи клыки покалывали кожу, но не прокусывали, будоража внутри древнейший страх перед хищником — это подстегивало нервы, делая ощущения еще более острыми.

Упершись локтями в кровать, Риз навалился сверху, вжимаясь настолько плотно, чтобы чувствовать человека под собой всей кожей, но не придавить его слишком сильно. Медленно скользя по телу Финча, Джон наконец мог утолить свою жажду контакта. Он чувствовал каждую мелкую волну дрожи, сотрясавшую мышцы, когда оборотень снова сжимал зубами нежную кожу или, едва касаясь когтями, вел рукой по бедру Гарольда. У Риза запас терпения был намного меньше, и он начинал все чаще тереться пахом о Финча. Человек на это толкнулся бедрами в ответ и обхватил Джона ногами. Поймав на себе внимательный выжидающий взгляд, Гарольд усмехнулся и коротко кивнул.

Риз с рыком толкнулся внутрь, Финч уже легко принял его, и оборотень начал двигаться сразу жадно и размашисто. Каждый толчок с силой давил на сжавшиеся стенки, выбивая из Гарольда короткие стоны. Джон входил глубоко, даже не думая сбавлять темп, он прижался носом ко взмокшей шее Финча, гортанно зарычал. Вибрация низкого голоса была последним, что Гарольд смог уловить, перед тем как его накрыло удушающей приятной волной. Сжавшись от пронзивших все тело приятных игл, Финч не оставил Джону шанса и тот через пару толчков тоже замер, прижимая к себе человека.

Оборотень рухнул рядом на кровать и, вытянув сброшенное на пол одеяло, сгреб Гарольда в плотные объятия, укрыв обоих. На все предложения сходить в душ, человеку отвечали невнятным мычанием. Но стоило Финчу попытаться выбраться из хватки, как его утянули обратно и еще ногу сверху закинули, чтобы точно не сбежал. Пока Гарольд придумывал аргументы и доказательства, глаза Джона уже сомкнулись, а дыхание стало глубоким и ровным. Вылезать из-под обмякшего оборотня Финч не спешил.

Повернувшись лицом к Ризу, Финч плавным движением пригладил взлохмаченные серые волосы и, улегшись поудобнее, сам не заметил, как быстро задремал.


End file.
